


lilac + blue

by yaoiuser13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, F/M, Fanart, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiuser13/pseuds/yaoiuser13
Summary: after season 4 when the lance learns about keith's atempt of sacrifice, he decided he care too much about him too let it go again, so he ask him out, when he says yes everything seams fine, lotor is behaving well enough all things considered, colation is getting biger by the day, zarkon for the first time in the history of the empire is forced to play on the defencive, all things seams to go well in lance's life for once. that is untill lance caught keith beeing fucked by his so called "brother"





	1. chapter 1 [updated]

**Author's Note:**

> i have seen the prompt of cheating so much that i decided to make one of my own
> 
> not beta read
> 
> first time writing a fic, have mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this edit version was possible thanks to my beta natasha  
> thank you so much for this
> 
> this is the updated version that was edited and posted on 14th of february of 2018
> 
> kudos and coments are apriciated

After the Naxzela mission, Lotor got in contact with the castle of lions.

 

To say the paladins were surprised was an understatement, Allura reluctantly allowed him to board the castle, but he was cuffed and confined to a room in the lower parts of the castle, a prison cell designed for prisoners of royal background, it was Coran's idea since Allura would rather lock him in a cell similar to Sendak, Coran thought the royal cell would be better to get a proper reading of his intentions. 

While debriefing, Matt told the team about Keith's attempt which caused a bigger discussion to be talked about, after Keith was scolded really heavily by Shiro and Allura, Coran saw how exhausted the humans were so he called off the meeting and said to to postpone the discussion about Lotor to the morning.  
After his long bath Lance is reevaluating his entire relationship with Keith he realised he actually liked the mullet head so he went to keith's room and called him, which Keith opens with an annoyed expression in his face.

"What now lance? You gonna scold me too? Talk about how I should value my life more? How I should think more about things?" Keith said, his face getting redder, be it by shame, anger, frustration, or a mix of all 3 Lance didn't know.

"No, Shiro and Allura said enough, I want to talk about something else." Lance said with a certain calm to his voice, which surprised Keith, since this isn't the usual voice Lance uses while talking to him, so Keith simply nods and let Lance into his room.

"Keith, you said you didn't remember me at the garrison, but I remember you, how could I not, when you were one of the most famous people around, second maybe only to Shiro, we had some classes together and you seemed like a nice guy behind that loner face you use, so I tried to reach out to you in my own dumb way, I created that stupid rivalry mostly to see if I could grab your attention, those damn teachers at the garrison too comparing me so much to you, saying straight to my face that i'm not as good as you so that joke about rivals turned into something more spiteful, which isn't fair to you because you have no hand in it, with time I stopped treating you like a rival and more like a friend, more over when Shiro disappeared after the Zarkon battle, I saw how despite every mess the universe throws at you, you fight back ten times as hard, you are amazing, I was proud to call myself your right hand man when you were the black paladin, after we got Shiro back and you decided to leave to be with the blade it hurt me because you were going away again, but this time you were going away to pursue something you believe in, so I couldn't stop, as much as I wanted you to remain...but after today, when I realise I almost lost you, I couldn't live with myself if I at least didn't try this, Keith I like you, like really like you, and I don't think I can actually let you go again, I want you to be my boyfriend." 

With wide eyes Keith stutters out "I-I thought you were straight!"

"SERIOUSLY, I POUR MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY!! Unbelievable! Actually totally believable! This is so you!" Lance cries out.

"Hey! You only flirt with girls, and you always say you make yourself pretty for the ladies!" He retorts.

"One, I flirt with pretty people I have no idea if it's a girl or not! Two, just because I make myself pretty for the ladies doesn't mean guys are not a option. And three, ok I will admit I'm not that open about my guy attraction, but it doesn't mean it's not there!" Lance says completely red faced and breathing heavily, moments pass as Keith realises he has yet to answer.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before, I actually never thought that we could be a thing, even if I really wanted to, I'm not good with words we both know that so..." Keith's face getting so red it would make the Red Lion jealous. 

"Yes lance I will be your boyfriend". Keith smiles at lance, such a warm and innocent smile, 

Lance walks closer to Keith and slowly they share a passionate kiss, after some minutes they slowly pull themselves apart.

"So Mullet, I will talk to you in the morning, we both know we are too exhausted to do anything or talk anymore, we can talk more in the morning before breakfast." Lance states with a warm smile.

"Yeah" Keith answers dreamily "Wait.. you’re still gonna call me mullet?!" Keith accused a bit annoyed.

"Keith, I'm your boyfriend I have rights to call you pet names now." He winks at Keith and walks out of the room leaving Keith a blushing mess behind him

"God you are such a idiot." Keith says with a smile on his face as he goes to bed and says to himself 

"You are my idiot though."


	2. chapter 2 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this seams to go well untill they aren't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day, i really didn't expect that. thank you natasha  
> here is when the the heartbreak happens,amazing timming if i do say so myself , happy valentines everyone(that celebrates this today anyway)
> 
>  
> 
> coments and kudos are apreciated

Weeks pass in the Castle of Lions, Lotor after much discussion, joins the blade to prove himself as someone the coalition could work with.

More and more planets join, 40% of the Galra empire is under the voltron flag, and most importantly to Lance, since Lotor joining the blade has caused Keith, his loving boyfriend, to decide to move back in the Castle of Lions, and work as a helper in the castle or in the field with Lance or Shiro, he even moved in with Lance, much to Lance's joy, even though every now and then Keith sleeps in his old room, but it doesn't bother Lance since he knows Keith values is alone time every now and then.

Their relationship is blooming quite beautifully, Lance takes Keith on a date to the stargazing room, he gives him some homemade hippo plushies, as much Keith denies it, he loves it.

 

The only thing that he isn't that pleased about is every time they have sex he can never top, it frustrates Lance sometimes, but Keith always says ‘Maybe next time, please.’ or ‘You are too long my ass can't handle it.’, ‘It would take too long to prepare.’ Excuses after excuses, but Lance tries not let it get to him because he cares too much to let something as simple as who tops be in the way of their relationship so he says everything is fine. 

Until things begin to go for bad for the paladins, it all started with Sam Holt, Pidge finally found a lead to her father, he was rescued by an rebel group, then started working as a medic, it was going well until his most recent patient had a common galactic flu, which could be cured with a simple medicine but the medicine didn't work as well in the human system, he died before Pidge couldn't even get to him, Pidge and her brother mourned his death for days crying, she stopped working on her tech, Matt just stayed by her side, they only leave their room for food, until after a month of his death passed Allura and Coran talked with the Holt siblings and managed to lift their spirits getting them out of the room and socialising with the other paladins.

It wasn't the only problem though the paladins faced the Empire even on the defensive, their victories at each battle grew more hard and the liberation of the universe was going so slow it seemed to be stagnated, their losses, heavier than planned, Shiro's plans were becoming more reckless, refusing lance's input. 

The Blade wasn't in a much better place, since Zarkon became aware of the existence of the blade he became extremely cautious, providing selective information, which he used to snuff out Blade members, infiltration work became much more difficult and the information they could get became more scarce, communication also became complicated since the Galra empire was spying on every possible way of communicating, and even developed a special communicator that only works with full-blooded Galran, which the blade after a lot of secret work managed to get a hold of said technology, which meant some members of the Blade had to be stationed at strategic points in the coalition, which led to Kilox, a member of the Blade to be stationed in permanently in the Castle of Lions. 

The paladins still trained everyday to be constantly prepared, Keith is even personally training Lance in hand to hand combat, which to Keith’s surprise is picking up faster than he expected.

"Ha! Got you now Keith! How does it feel to have your student surpass you! To have me your amazing boyfriend pin you down!" Lance gloats happily while Keith lies beneath him.

"I don't know." Keith says smugly lowering his head to kiss him, providing a quick distraction and he flips them both around, Lance pinned on the floor, "You tell me sharpshooter?”

"No fair Mullet! That's cheating!" Lance pouts cutely as they both get up.

"The Galra always plays dirty." Keith says with a matter of fact tone

"Anyway you are improving immensely so great job Lance!" Keith says proudly

"Oh ho ho, so you say you could give me a reward, to your incredibly amazing student?"

"Come here you idiot!" Keith pulls Lance to him and begins to make out heavily with him letting their hands explore each others bodies, as lance moves his hand to Keith's ass he pulls away from the kiss.

"You are doing really well today Lance, so let's hit the shower, then go to bed, today I want to sleep in my own room tonight, it's not a problem is it?" Keith asks, as he says that Lance tries not to flinch and not let it show how those words bother him, it’s one of those solo days as Lance calls it, happens two or three times a week.

"No problem Mullet you can go on ahead, I'm going to bond with Red for a while, who knows maybe with a deep enough bond we might be able to unlock a new weapon, can you imagine Voltron with not only a sword but also a spear or should say a LANCE." Lance says wiggling his eyebrows, making an obnoxious remark to distract keith from his worry.

"If you say so, goodnight Lance" Keith says, he leaves with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight babe." Lance calls to Keith as he leaves the room.

Lance goes to the Red Lion where he sits in the cockpit and meditates deepening his bond with Red.

Hours pass and he doesn't even realize until Red does something unexpected she sadly pours images of Shiro in his head, like she is really sad and disappointed, Lance doesn't understand what is happening so he leaves Red going down large steps and walks to Shiro's room, because if Red is worried about something related to Shiro he will talk to him.

He arrives there quickly and he presses the panel which opens the door and what he sees breaks his heart completely.

"Yes Shiro! Fuck so good! Harder!!” Keith screams as Shiro their leader, Keith's so called ‘brother’, fucks him deep in his ass, something Keith has been denying lance since the beginning.

"Fuck! Keith so tight! Such a tight ass all for me to fuck! Only for me to fuck!" Shiro growls as he fucks Keith harder and harder at each word.

“Yes Shiro! All yours! God I love you so much! Fuck me! Cum inside! You know how much I love it when you cum inside me!" Keith moans.

"I know, I just wanna hear you fall apart beneath me where you belong." Shiro whispers as he leans on him and kisses him deeply, and Lance watches all of it completely devastated, he slowly turns away as the door closes silently behind him.

They didn't even notice the door was ever opened, Lance runs to his room where he just sits there in the dark and breaks apart on the image of Keith being fucked by Shiro replaying in his head again and again, he cries himself to sleep on his floor wondering what he did wrong? Was he that poor of a boyfriend that Keith had to go to Shiro? Why did this have to happen to him? He was genuinely happy for the first time since he went to space, and now just like his heart everything was in ruins.


	3. chapter 3 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third update in a day, i'm amazed actually
> 
> coments and kudos are appreciated

Lance wakes up a mess, it still is two hours before breakfast, where all the paladins (plus Altean and Galra guests), reunite to start the day, he paces around the room where he see all the stuff he and Keith shared and all he can think of is last night, the pain and the betrayal, he decided he won't stay, he can’t work with Shiro and Keith after last night, so he grabs a bag and put all his necessities there and then he is ready to leave. 

When he finishes his preparations he goes to the dinning room where all the others are already reunited, he sees Kilox and Allura eating quietly, Pidge is on her tech as usual, Hunk is talking with Coran about the food he made, Keith and Shiro are talking both with warm smiles on their faces, and Lance sees red.

"How dare you...you CHEATING WHORE!!!" Lance screams as he points his his fingers at Keith walking with such a rage in his eyes that Hunk quickly gets up and holds Lance in place.

"Lance what's going on man?" Hunk asks with a worried look at his best friend.

"What's going on? Oh I will tell what's going on! I caught Keith being fucked by Shiro last night!!!!"  
Lance screams, face darkened in anger, the room goes deadly quiet.

"Lance babe, did you have a nightmare last night? Because this is impossible! I would never cheat on you, and I told you Shiro is like a brother to me, I told this to you already." Keith strangely calm, while fast keystrokes emanate from Pidge’s area.

"A nightmare is my life right now, how could you do this to me? You have the guts to lie to my face right now too! God I wouldn't have ever caught you if it wasn't for Red! I only went to Shiro's room last night because Red said something was wrong! And I saw it! I saw Shiro fucking you! Is this why you never let me top! Because you have someone else to top you?! Do you have someone to use your mouth as well?! To complete the cycle of fucking!" Lance screams, and Keith pales slightly when Lance says that he went to Shiro’s room last night, Shiro then gets up and raises his hand like a calming gesture to try and calm Lance down.

"Are you sure you didn't see things that weren't there? Yes Keith went to my room last night but we just talked, he talks to me and help me sleep better, my PTSD is getting better thanks to him." Shiro defends with a calm expression on his face, but Lance is not calming down, while Hunk is quietly glaring at both Shiro and Keith, he instantly believes in Lance he’s practically family since they’ve known each other since birth.

"Ok everyone, shut up." Pidge says and all the eyes in the room turn to her "Everyone may know that Lance is a drama queen, but he is not a liar, so if he says something happened last night it is worth to check it, so I connected my laptop to the security footage from last night and I found the moment he arrives in Shiro's room, I'm putting it on the big screen and enhancing the sound, the rooms might be sound proof but the sound goes out when the door opens." 

And so a giant holographic sphere appears above the table and shows the footage of last night, Lance standing in front of shiro's room and he opens the door and the sounds play out, the sounds of Keith and Shiro having sex, everyone is heard it, with wide eyes Matt, Coran and Allura look like they’ve seen a corpse, Kilox is quietly clenching his fist Lance's face still dark with anger, Pidge and Hunk look like they are about to throw up, and after what it seemed hours but was just mere seconds Pidge turns off the footage, and all eyes are on Keith and Shiro both looked as pale as the white in the castle walls.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!?" Pidge, Hunk and Matt scream

"What the quiznack was that?!" Allura screams.

"It's not like that ok! We talked about this! Having two boyfriends is a poly relationship!" Keith tries to defend himself.

“Shut the fuck up Keith! I know about poly relationships, this is not one. I never consented to anything like this! I didn't even consent to a threesome with aliens when you asked!" Lance chokes out

"And you still try to lie more?" Hunk growls.

"What's wrong with you Shiro?! I thought I knew you! You were one of the most faithfulll people I knew!!" Matt cries, it's utter chaos, everyone screams at each other, until Lance raises his voice.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" He yells now all eyes are on him as what comes to his mouth isn't what they expect "I don't care what you do with each other i'm done! Allura set a course to earth, I'm leaving! I'm done! Go search for a new red paladin!"

"If Lance is leaving so am I" Hunk says.

"Me too, I found Matt, my father is dead, what reason do I have to stay? You guys can work it out on your own." Pidge says as she rises from her chair closing her laptop. 

At this point Coran slams his fist on the table which makes everyone jump and stare at him.

"My boy there is no reason to leave, if anything what this proves is that we should search not for a new red paladin, but a new BLACK paladin" Corans states with a glare directed at Shiro and Keith.

"shiro, Keith-" Allura says with a glare cold enough that it freezes both of them "Both of you are to be relieved of paladin duty permanently."

"What! Allura we can work things out! You are sacrificing voltron, for something so little?" Shiro asks with wide eyes for the first time with fear in his voice.

"Something little?" Kilox says with an icy voice "What you both done is warrant of execution on many cultures, exile out in the universe, even Zarkon preaches faithfulness towards one's mate, if there is one thing that the Galra never changed throughout its history is that we are ALWAYS faithful towards our partner, more so voltron is made of bonds of trust and faith between paladins, what you both did completely shatters that said trust, after today there is no more voltron for you two."

"Precisely Kilox" Coran says "So Keith, Shiro pack your bags and leave, if you want you can join other groups of rebels in the fight against Zarkon but in this team neither of you have a place here."

“Shiro and I are the best fighters here! You are throwing that all away!!" Keith whines desperately, but with a voice so small it didn't even seemed like Keith.

"Fighters can be trained as we have seen with Lance, he rivals you in hand to hand combat already, and Lance has a much more needed talent, diplomacy half of the worlds in the coalition joined because of Lance, his words and his informality towards the natives of many worlds, and most of all his kindness showed that Voltron is a safe haven to them, and this is a skill that can not be taught, charisma you either have it or do not" Coran says with a matter of fact tone.

This was a fight neither Shiro nor Keith could win so they both leave the room, Keith looking like he’s crying as the door closes behind him.

So later that night Shiro and Keith leave the Castle and joins Matts old rebel group, Shiro had to change his appearance so that he was not recognized as an old paladin, he cuts is bangs and dyes it black and he wears long sleeves and gloves to hide his arm, the Voltron Show made him too recognizable and had to take a new name, Taka. 

Keith was lucky on that aspect since he wasn't around in the Voltron show his face wouldn't be recognized, only by his name, and so while fighting with the rebels he is called by his middle name, Akira. 

Days later Lance is in Reds cockpit and he asks for advice on what to do next, since Keith left Red seemed a bit distant but still there, and so Red answered with a simple image, the Black Lion.


	4. chapter 4 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story progress + lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i hope you guys are enjoying this as much as i am. new update from my beta 15th februrary 2018  
> coments your thoughts  
> kudos are apreciated

As Lance was walking to the Black Lion hangar he wondered, why did Red send him to Black? The closest thing he could imagine was that Black could give him a clue if he asked her about a new Black paladin, so now that Lance is before the imposing Black lion, with his purple barrier up, he touches the barrier and asked her.

"Hey Black, Red said to talk to you about a new paladin, I know you just lost your paladin, again, but we need you, so please give me a clue." As he says this he closes his eyes and Black sends him a vision, the Lions fighting the Galra, all 5 of them, emerging victorious, as the Lions land he can see the paladins Allura leaving Blue with her pink armor, Hunk with his yellow, Pidge with green, and when Red paladin leaves Red and removes his helmet he sees Matt, surprised by this he then looks at the Black paladin exiting Black removing his helmet, Lance feels overwhelmed when he sees himself in black, and with this he opens his eyes and looks at Black with the barrier gone.

"Holy crow Black, you meant it!" Lance says with wonder in his eyes "Of course you meant it, you are the Black Lion, ok now how about he go out on a joy ride!" Lance says with the biggest smile he has had on his face in weeks, Black lowers her head and opened her mouth to him, Lance runs into the cockpit and as he takes hold of the controls and the Black Lion lights up he flies out of the castle, Lance screaming with joy, and he laughs as he hears the communicators buzz.

"Princess the Black Lion has left the hangar!" Coran says with a worried voice.

"What?! Who is piloting her?" Allura cries, 

Lance opens the video chat with a grin and says,

"Hey guys! You are looking at the new Black paladin!" Lance cockily calls

Coran smiled like a proud dad towards Lance, but Allura, Hunk, Kilox and Pidge groan with a certain annoyance which surprises Lance, but what surprises Lance the most was Matt.

"YES PAY UP BITCHES!!!" Matt screams as he extends his hand and so the others give him some GAC.

"Hey what's going on?" Lance asks confused "Did you guys make a betting pool or something?"

"Well yes Lance we assumed you would take the position of Black paladin, as you were the most obvious choice among us, you know how to lead this group, you know our strengths and weaknesses and you are excellent strategist, with some very unorthodox kind of thinking which is good for us and most importantly you have a good heart." Allura says with a warm smile. 

Lance is blushed with each compliment.

"And most importantly you are the amazing guy with the best timing in the universe that gave me a ton of cash! Ha! I know how you think and I'm not even a pilot of a Lion!" Matt smugly states 

Lance grinned with a smug expression of his own.

"Funny thing you mentioned not being a pilot of a Lion Mr. New Red Paladin." 

The smug look on Matt’s face turns to one of disbelief.

"Really? Me? I'm the new Red paladin? How do you know this for sure?" Matt asks still in disbelief.

"Black told me, and my time in space says, trust the magical 100000 year old Lions" Black purrs inside his head "Black you are amazing and don't even look a day over 100 years!" Lance could feel Blacks good mood.

Over the next few days Matt proved to be a good match with Red, when Lance passes the Red Bayard to Matt before Red they have a emotional moment, they say they did the passing in a manly manner, but Pidge watched the security video and said they cried like teenage girls.

With Lance in the lead, he and Allura planned carefully to make progress with the empire.

Voltron together with the rebels faction take over sector after sector, although it does strike a bit odd that the faction that Keith and Shiro work with is the slowest in taking control of the Galra but Lance says that they probably are a bit of a emotional mess, and speaking of emotional mess Allura turns out to be a good friend to Lance as they begin to bond over beauty products, and they turn to each other for a bit of emotional support since it turns out Allura was in love with Shiro and when she discovered that he did that to Lance with Keith it broke her heart, and as they talked it over with face masks they begin to develop a fraternal bond towards each other, Lance even toned down the flirting with Allura to something like a joke flirt and to everyone surprise she begins to flirt back in the same joking manner.

The first time it happened Pidge, Matt and Hunk looked utterly shocked, Kilox looked amused, and Coran fainted, Lance and Allura never laughed so hard at their friends expenses. 

Allura gives some extra training to Matt to get him more into the team dynamics, also with Matt's bayard which is an electric double edged spear, to which Lance comments electric blades must be Holt thing since Pidge has an electric type bayard too.

While Allura trains Matt, Lance trained with Kilox to improve his hand to hand combat, they train with nunchucks as well which is Lance's third bayard form, Hunk unlocked his second form of bayard which is a battle axe which turns out Coran was the best teacher on how to use battle axes,   
Pidge’s second bayard form is a gauntlet with electric claws, to which Lance dubbed her second bayard as super catwoman claws, Pidge answers him saying that’s the most stupid name she’s ever heard, but she secretly loved it. 

Unlike the paladins the Blade weren't in a good spot they still had issues with infiltration work even with Lotor’s help with the coding, as it turns out most of the security in the empire was made based on a coding of his creation, but since he was banished Haggar ordered a whole new kind of security which turns out was more complicated than she expected which caused an impasse between them.

But their biggest breakthrough was when Lance was talking with Kilox and Kolivan and Lance got an idea of how to use the selective information on the Blades and how to manage getting through spying to make a network on each of their information, so instead of acting upon the information one Blade got, they only acted on the same information that multiple blades get on different sectors of the empire, wich made their work sadly a bit slower but more efficient and safe for the spies. a couple of days later Kilox was informed by Kolivan that Lotor was to be returned to the castle of lions, the only information they had to why Lotor was to be returned was he became emotionally compromised so he should stay with the paladins to help him relax a bit.

So when lotor arrives at the castle he looks like he hadn't slept in days, his looks usually well kept but his hair was messy, and he was so quiet, Lance after dinner decided to bring him food and try and talk to him.

"Hey Lotor, you hair looks like it seen better days, which is such a shame I was always jealous of how pretty it was." Lance says as he leaves the tray on the desk next to the bed, Lotor just gives him an unimpressed look, Lance sits on the bed beside Lotor and talks with a more soothing voice, something he learned how to use thanks to his smaller siblings when they had nightmares.

"Ok I don't know what happened, but I know that look on your face, that's the look of someone that was betrayed, by what he believes in, or who he believes in." Lance says with a bitter smile, Lotor begins to look at Lance with a softer look, and most of all a curious look like he wants him to continue.

"What I'm about to say very few people know, I’ve decided I'm going to trust you with this information." Lance says calmly, he doesn't notice how wide Lotors eyes get as he hears Lance saying he will trust him, since Lotor still assumed the paladins didn't trust him.

"Do you know of Keith? He was the original Red paladin of our group although you when you first met him he was acting as our second Black paladin since Shiro disappeared right after our fight with Zarkon, although after we found Shiro, our first Black paladin, you probably know him as the champion, he begun to go on more and more missions with the Blade, until he left altogether, and Shiro took the black paladin spot back, after the Naxella fight when you first came here, you saved Keith from sacrificing himself for us, that's when I realised I was in love with him, so I begun to date him, for weeks we were fine and in love with quite a cliche tone to it, although sometimes keith would rather spend some nights alone, he was a bit of loner so I respected his wishes.” His breath caught in his throat the memories were still a little painful.

“That was until I found out he was cheating on me with Shiro, when we confronted them with it they tried to lie but Pidge in the end showed their betrayal to everyone, because of it they were kicked out of Voltron and after a while I became the new Black paladin and the team became what is today, god the betrayal broke my heart, it hurts so badly, it took weeks for me to get close to healing, but it never stops hurting but I learned how to live with it. I don't know what happened but from my personal experience talk to someone, it helps, more over with someone that knows the same kind of pain, what i'm trying to say is, if you need someone to talk to, my door is always open." Lance gets up with a few tears in his eyes and he walks to the door, when he is about to press the door to open Lotor called out to him.

 

“Wait, Lance! I wanna talk about it, you might not know but the reason why I took the interdimensional ore from voltron the first time, why I created my sinclaire ships and why I needed the teludav was because I wanted to heal my parents from my mother’s studies and from what I have learned from my father and that witch.” He glared at the ground at the mention of her.

“I managed to discover that the interdimensional rift was not closed completely I needed that to open again so that I could have access to a special kind of quintessence that would be able to turn my father back into what he was instead of this monster, which upon further investigation I discovered it was a fools dream, but I still wanted to open it because my mother Honerva should be frozen inside, if I couldn't save my father I would at least try to save my mother, I sacrificed a lot to get to the point where I could try and make an attempt to open that cursed rift, I took a lot of quintessence, and my ships barely finished, and worst of all I had to lose one of my generals to that witch, she used a mental link that Narti had with Kova, her cat, and she used that to see all that Narti could see, it is a way to spy on me, this wasn't the first time she used this. I had a lover and he had a similar mental link with an animal that he used to be able to hear.” A few tears leaked from his eyes and he reached up and wiped them away.

But from my past experience when the witch used that kind of spell the person she used it on becomes basically a moving corpse, to kill it is a mercy, it can't be even called killing since the victim is already dead, I had to finish Narti off with my own hands, I became desperate, I tried to open the rift but it didn't work, i was in a internal turmoil, so I didn't explain the proper situation to my generals which lead to them to betray me, I understood why they did it, but at the time I was desperate, so when I realised they were to turn me over to my father I took the coward way and ran to the safest option, Voltron, and then most of what happens next you already know, but a couple of days ago during some infiltration work in a druids lab I manage to hack into Haggar’s private files and I found some footage of my general being tortured by Haggar, she even gloated that she was the reason why Narti died, but the worst of it is after a lot of pain they endured she found out the reason why I wanted to open the rift, for my mother, then she just laughed and showed herself, her real self, Haggar is Honerva my mother, when I learned that I became lost in a emotional mess, a complete weakling, in the end I was betrayed by my own beliefs, my own hopes." Lotor finishes his tale with a sour note and Lance looked at him with a warm smile.

“Ok this really sucks, I know this is probably not what you expected to hear but nothing what I say will change the fact, just know that we will be here for you we can be your friends all that you have to do is reach out, I have a good suggestion on where to start, me and Allura tomorrow night will have a beauty night you should join us, I know you and Allura are not on the best terms but I will talk to her and I'm sure I can convince her to leave the past behind and for at least that night we will be just 3 very beautiful people being beautiful and doing pretty things." Lance says with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks Lance I would really like that." Lotor says with a small smile on his face and a slight blush on his purple skin.

"Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Lotor." Lance says as he left the room with a smile and with a game plan, he will make Lotor fell welcome on this team, it is decided and Lance Mcclain doesn't quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to put this
> 
> thank you for kudos and hits people


	5. chapter 5 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonding moments, dick talk, awkward conversations, and some unexpected truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update of 15th thank you natasha
> 
> coments and kudos are apreciated  
> 

The next day after breakfast with Lotor eating quietly at the table and a couple of odd stares from the other paladins Lotor and the other castle habitants leave the table and start the day, but Lance calls Allura privately and asks her to let Lotor join them in their beauty nights she isn't very pleased but Lance manages to convince her to give Lotor a chance.

Later that night when Allura and Lance are in Allura's room both with loose t-shirts and small shorts Lotor knocks and arrives in what appears to be an undersuit of the marmoran armor, he is also carrying a small box which he offers to Allura.

"Lance said I should open my emotions a bit more so I decided to show a bit of myself with something that few people knew about me and this is also something that could connect us, so this is a peace offering." Lotor says to Allura with pleading eyes.

As she opens the small box and when she sees the contents her eyes get wide and teary.

”Is this what I think it is?" Allura says with a small voice.

"Yes Jinuberry flower and seeds perfectly preserved and ready to be planted in good soil, one thing I loved and missed a lot about Altea is this flower, when I'm feeling sad this smell always cheered me up in my childhood in Daibazal, since I couldn't always go to Altea when I was small, Uncle Alfor gave these to me, to plant somewhere where I could take care of it or smell this flower whenever I wanted this is the one gift from him I never let anyone have it, but I think you should have it, this ship must have a place to plant this flowers doesn't it?" Lotor asked with a sad and nostalgic voice.

"Uncle Alfor? Holy crow sometimes I forget how close Zarkon and Alfor were 10000 years ago." Lance mumbles.

"I mean yes, we were pretty close, when I was a little girl I used to call Zarkon, Uncle Kon-Kon since I had some difficulty saying the Zar syllable." Allura says.

"Kon-Kon? Oh my shit! This is the funniest and creepiest thing i’ve heard all week! I can't picture someone calling Zarkon Kon-Kon!" Lance wheezes laughing, Lotor also laughs as he approaches the bed Lance stops him.

"Ah, Lotor you can't get on bed wearing this, this is undersuit armor, why aren't you in more comfy clothes? I'm sure I said to wear it, and I know you have some in your room." Lance says confused.

"You said to wear and I quote 'comfy clothes' this is comfy." Lotor says with a raised brow.

"Oh never mind I had a feeling you would do something like this, so here it is." Lance gives Lotor a loose shirt and tiny shorts, a matching set of purple to the set Allura and Lance were wearing, pink and blue respectively, when Lotor sees the shorts his eyes are wide.

"I can't wear something this small, my dick will go out the legs, I know I'm supposed to open up more but I don't want my dick out for you both to see." Lotor says blushing with an exasperated look on his face.

“Holy crow, you have a monster dick I thought since you weren't fully Galra you wouldn't have a monster dick." Lance exclaimed, unfazed by dick talk.

"I have no monster dick! You should know, it looks just like an Altean dick, and from what I know from research on you humans it should look the same." Lotor says with an indignant look

"It's a human expression, Lotor, monster dick is what we refer to dicks that are really big like over 9 inches big." Lance says

"How do you know Galra have big dicks Lance? 10000 years ago it was rumored of their size since and the extra functions but now days we haven't been to anywhere where you could hear such a rumor." Allura asks with suspicious eyes.

“I was held by enough Galra that tried to capture me to be able to feel their dicks on my back the first time I was surprised but by the other times I could feel it was safe to assume that Galra have big dicks, like 10 or 12 inches is my bet for the average Galra and what extra features" lance says

"Well rumors says that Galra have what you call a knot that can pulsate enough that it gives an amazing pleasure to their partner which lead to some searching for Galra lovers in the old days." Allura says.

"I have no idea what kind of measure unit an inch is so I can't tell you anything, and i’ll have you know Allura that those rumors are a bit annoying Galra do have knots but we can only do it if we have an extremely deep emotional connection towards our partner, the first time a Galra would feel a knot during sex it would be a signal that the couple was ready to wed." Lotor says indignantly "And Lance you had a half Galra lover so you shouldn't be surprised about this."

"Keith actually had a dick a bit smaller than the average human, which is smaller than the Galra." Lance says.

"Odd, Galra genes are usually dominant in that aspect, Galra are big in many aspects compared to other races." Lotor states.

"It would seem that human genes are dominant compared to Galra genes, because Keith’s only Galra aspect he seemed to have is the temper, everything else is human." Lance says.

"It could be dormant actually, Galra have two pubertys unlike humans and Alteans, so he could go purple and grow a bigger dick when he hits the adulthood in the Galra equivalent of 18 Earth years." Allura theorizes.

"Keith is 19 and he hit puberty early so I don't think he will get the second puberty." Lance frowns.

"Maybe he will have a late second puberty, and I can't believe we are discussing Galra dicks with a former Prince of the Empire, a paladin and an Altean Princess." Lotor says incredulous

"Well Lance does have a talent to bring out my crudeness behind these doors, I have no idea how he does it." Allura admits.  
"It's the magic of beauty nights! It can go from the most pure conversation straight to very explicit topics, anyway here are some bigger pants and measurement scanner, just press this button and it will measure it." Lance says as he hands Lotor the small scanner and a set of loose pants that should go all the way to his feet, Lotor grabs it and goes to the adjacent bathroom to change clothes and as he comes back he hands over the device to Lance.

"I have no idea what it says." Lotor says with a slight blush.

"Oh sorry, I forgot it was set for human numbers, HOLY FUCK 13 INCHES!! That is huge! This is big even by Galra standards, man you will make your lover very pleased when you get one." Lance says with a flirty look and shit-eating grin.

"You think so?" Lotor asks shyly and Allura looks at both of them and lets out a sigh.

"Ok boys enough about dick talk let’s begin the the beautification." Allura commands and so after a night of painting nails and facemasks they end up falling a sleep in Allura's bed and as they wake up Lance braids Allura's hair in what he calls the Princess Leia buns and Lotor gets what he calls the Khal Drogo braid and all three of them arrive together at breakfast with all the others staring at them.

"What is it guys? We had a beauty night so of course we are all radiant today, you guys should wear sunglasses because we shine so bright we will probably blind you." Lance giggles, with his usual bragging attitude being so loud and ridiculous that the others don't even realise they created a spot for Lotor in their group including him in the talks, and as the day passes Lotor in also included in the down time for the paladins.

Lotor smiles more, and he gets closer and closer to Lance, they even go and talk privately about the most random things in their lives, he also teaches Lance Galra it was surprising how fast Lance learnt it, although when Lotor is alone he thinks about his generals and how worried he is about them.

Eventually Kilox got a word of kolivan off some news that he thought Lotor should know, Kolivan's spies manage to discover that Haggar very recently sent Lotor's generals to a special lab-ship where they were to being subjects to something called Project Kuron where they would use it against the generals and eventually get it to Lotor.

Lotor wasn't pleased with the news so he plead to Lance and Allura to help him and rescue his generals, he couldn't leave them to suffer at what ever Project Kuron was, Lance and Allura agreed, Lotor proved himself enough to earn their trust and help, so with the help of Kolivan they found the ship and infiltrated it with the Green Lions cloaking device, Pidge managed to hack into the command centre of the ship from a small room and informed them that there were 2 subjects at work so they were divided into three teams.

Hunk is guarding Pidge offering tech support and downloading all the files on the ship, Kilox and Lotor to the north to get one of the subjects, and Allura, Matt and Lance to the south to get the others. On the north side of the ship Lotor found his generals, they were weak and beaten and in chains but Zethrid and Ezor can still walk although Acxa is the worst of them, unconscious and strapped to a table full of wires, they carefully take everything out and carry her, as they informed Pidge they were ready to go, Lance and his team arrives at the other subject, and they met with wide eyes to the person in a giant tube full of pink liquid and Lance whispers completely shocked,

"Shiro?"


	6. chapter 6 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro is found, a bit of drama and heartworm reconciliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated on 20th of february, thanks natasha
> 
> thank you reader for the kudos and hits
> 
> coments are apreciated

Lance looked at Shiro in utter shock, but this Shiro had some slight differences his hair style was the same as the one when he first arrive on earth.

"What's going on here?" Asked Matt "We received a report from the division where Shiro and Keith are, just yesterday, he is supposed to be with my old rebel group." Lance quickly goes to the panel and furiously types on it, to see what it's about from some quick reading he gathers.

"This is supposed to be the original sample for the first successful subject of Project Kuron, there is more in this but we don't have time, I'm gonna release him." Lance says as he releases Shiro from the container.

"Pidge please tell me you got all the files on this ship."

"Who do you think you are talking to? I got everything here already, if there was a file on this ship, doesn't matter if its coded or not I copied everything, we are good to go on my end, and what is that about Shiro?" Pidge asks with a worried voice

"No time, we’ll talk back on the ship, ok Team Tech go back to the Lion, Team Marmora are you good to go?" Lance asks stressed.

"Yes I’ve got all of my Generals, Kilox and I are on our way back to the Lion as well, we have some sentries hot on our tail however." Lotor panted as he ran giving cover to Kilox who is carrying Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor close behind him.

"Ok Allura carry Shiro with you, Matt and I will go ahead and give you cover, Lotor do not engage in unnecessary fights" Lance orders.

"Oh really I wouldn't have imagined this, I thought I was supposed to attack anything that moves on this ship." Lotor replied sarcastically.

"Lotor I love your sass, but don't fuck with me right now." Lance groans with an annoyed voice but smiling nonetheless.

"Lance dear I would never fuck with you, I still need to take you out on a date first." Lotor replied amused.

"You two stop flirting on the coms before I blast some rick rolls on your ears." Pidge threatens.

"Ok what's everyone's positions? We should get back to Green in a couple of minutes." Lance informs.

"Team Marmora have arrived on Green, they are putting the generals on the emergency beds, Team Tech is in the cockpit ready to fly." Hunk informs them.

"Lance by my quick decoding from the files I have found that Project Kuron is about cloning the Galra, they wanted to clone the generals and if what I assumed from your end, they already cloned Shiro so we are busting Shiro out!" Pidge tells them with an angry expression.

"Fuck! I was hoping I had mistranslated that information, please tell me this is their only ship and lab for Project Kuron" Lance asks Pidge with a pleading tone.

"Supposedly yes, since this is a very secret project even by Galra standards, this is the only ship with actual info and stuff on this project." Pidge informs.

"Good. Coran prepare the castle particle cannon, when we are out of range blow this ship to nothingness." Lance orders angrily.

"With pleasure my boy." Coran replies with a bitter tone.

"Pidge I got visual contact with Green, start it up." Lance orders as he closes in on Green and he, Allura and Matt jump in with an unconscious Shiro, Green flies away and Coran fires the particle cannon at the Galran ship and it disintegrates, as they arrive back in the castle the paladins put Shiro and the generals in the healing pods.

"Coran by the quick scan what's the situation?" Allura asks.

"Well acxa here took quite a beating and had a case of quintessence loss, so I would say she will need a full cycle for healing." Coran informs "Or one of your earth weeks, Zethrid and Ezor were beaten but not as badly, so a couple of days and they should be good as new, on Shiro's case however he is really well preserved, his only problem is a bit of quintessence loss, although not as much, it is as if the galra were extra careful with him, like he was already in the process of healing the quintessence he lost, so i would say a dobosh or two and he should be out or as you earthlings say one hour or two."

"Ok this will be enough time for me to decode the main files on this Project Kuron, but I already have something, the main idea of the project was to clone the paladins so that if the galra took control of the Lions they would have a copy of us to pilot them, normally the lion would be able to tell us apart because of our quintessence, but the project idea was if they couldn't replicate our quintessence they would transfer it to a new body, one that would fit the Galran beliefs better, and bodies that they could control, I would say that's why they needed Shiro alive and in good health to create clones, the process of cloning was surprisingly fast but luckily for us since they want to be on the safe side the quintessence transfer is really slow, like they would need a couple of months, which was the time Shiro disappeared the first time,so it's pretty much safe to say, the Shiro we found a couple of months ago was a fake and this is the real deal." Pidge says with a neutral expression.

"Ok guys this is too much already, we are tired both emotionally and physically, so let's all go to bed and we talk again in the morning, Coran and I will be here for a while more for when Shiro wakes up we will give a small heads up and leave him to have a proper night of sleep, so off you go." Lance says and they all leave quietly, although Lotor was a bit reluctant to leave, but as Lance sent him an assuring smile Lotor goes to his room to sleep.

One hour later after Lance took a bath and put his night robes on he goes back to the pods just in time to see Shiro leave his, as Coran catches him.

"Well hello number 1, welcome back to the castle of lions, how are you feeling and what do you remember?" Coran asked.

"Well we were fighting Zarkon, but as we dealt the final blow I felt as if my very being was being drained but then I felt black deliver a quick message, she said said she would send me away to save me, and when I woke up I was on a grass field somewhere, I have no idea where but there were some Galra there, and they sprayed some gas on me and left me unconscious the next thing I know I am here." Shiro recounts with a weak voice.

"Very well, Shiro that is true you were caught by the Galra you were with them for a couple of months, don't worry things are fine right now, don't think about anything right now but your health, I'm going to help you to your room, you were suspended for quite some time so your muscles might be a bit weak so you will need to use crutches for a couple of days, then you will be as good as new, Lance my boy can you grab the crutches in the closet please?" Coran asks.

"Sure thing Coranic." Lance brightly responds

Both of them take Shiro back to his room, and as Coran laid Shiro down on his bed Lance puts the crutches close to him, shiro asks.

"Coran I know for you guys a lot of time has passed but do you remember what we discussed before the Zarkon fight? Did the situation change?" Shiro aks shyly which surprised Lance because Shiro doesn't act shy, he begins to wonder what Coran and Shiro talked about.

"Oh well, the situation is not exactly the same, but I don't think it’s impossible either, you might not know until you act upon it." Coran says.

"Thank you Coran." Shiro says with a warm smile on his face.

As Lance and Coran leave Shiro's room Lance asks

"What was that all about?"

"Oh my boy you will know soon enough, and if my hunch is correct, you will know after breakfast" Coran excitedly tells him.

Lance wonders more about it, and he decided to go to sleep and go to Shiro in the morning, and when the morning arrives Lance goes straight to Shiro's room and knocks, Shiro is most likely up already, and his assumption is proven correct when he walk in shiro is already dressed and carries a pink and blue box on his human hand as the galra hand holds on to the crutches.

"Hey Shiro how are you?" Lance asks as he stares at the box and back at him.

"Oh hey Lance I didn't expect you to be up so early, well I feel much better, a bit weak but strong enough to just need one crutch, and thank you for not asking for the box, so while we go why don't you put me on par on what's been happening?" Shiro asks.

"Well the most heavy stuff we should discuss as we eat, but as a heads up we have some Blade members on board, and we found Matt, he is with us now." Lance informs.

"Really? You found Matt! I bet Pidge tried not to cry in front of you guys." Shiro laughed.

"Well she kinda went on a solo quest for that one so I wouldn't be able to know, but no matter what she says I bet all my GAC she cried." Lance says smugly, as he opens the dining room door, Allura is already there reading some data by herself.

"Lance can you please give Allura and I some privacy." Shiro asks, a light blush adorning his face, and Lance begins to have an idea of what's going on, he nods with his head and leaves the room but he leaves it open slightly and stood just on the wall and leans to hear what they will be talking about, as Lotor, Kilox and Matt gets closer to Lance, Matt asks him.

"Lance what are you doing?"

"Shhh, keep it down, I think things are about to go down." Lance whispers, Kilox just cross his arms Lotor and Matt get closer to Lance to hear it.

"Hey allura, I hope you can hear what I have to say, to you I made a promise to myself that after the fight with Zarkon I would talk to you as soon as I could" Shiro says, his blush deepening and he gives the box he is carrying to Allura and as she opens it she sees a golden necklace with a heart shaped black crystal, her eyes get wide as she stares at the necklace.

"Shiro do you know what this is?" Allura asks her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, I talked to Coran some time ago, well a longer time from your perspective compared to mine, but anyway, I asked him about it and I wanted to make things right with you, you are a princess, and I am maybe just a soldier, but Allura I adore you, and this gift is a promise, a vow that I want to be good by your side, Allura I don't know if I'm doing this the proper way, I might be making some mistakes here and there but it would make me the happiest man in the universe if you accepted this gift and allowed me to court you." Shiro finishes his speech his face completely red.

Allura is about to open her mouth to answer then they get interrupted.

"Holy shit guys! You won't guess what I found on those files!!" Pidge arrives running and screaming and Shiro turns his head and both him and Allura noticed that everyone is right behind them, and both their faces become even more red.

"Ok, before anything." Allura says awkwardly towards Shiro "This should be discussed more privately since all the people of this castle don't know the meaning of privacy." She directs a glare towards the others “Well I better say this now, yes accept your courting, but I want to take things a bit slower for obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons?" Shiro asks as he turns and look and all the others and even if there were two new faces there was one face he noticed was missing "Wait where is Keith? He’s an early riser he should be here already?"

"Wait you didn't tell him Lance? You said you would give him a heads up last night!" Hunk asks confused as he puts the food he has been carrying on the table.

"More like today before breakfast, and it was the smaller stuff, like the Galra in the castle, for the heavy stuff, that discussion should be when he was properly rested and sitting down." Lance explains as he also sits down.

"Ok Shiro you gonna have to wait until I'm done before asking anything, so to start things off let's get the bigger stuff out of the way, Kilox here is a member of the Blade for easier communication he is leaving with us, this is Lotor to cut the explanation short on him he is Zuko after Season 3" Shiro’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens to say something but he is cut off "I said it is after season 3 it is ok already if even Allura is ok, I’m gonna ask for you to try and be ok with it, Keith he is with Matt's old rebel group, because of a certain situation, anyway the place we rescued you from is basically a cloning lab, and don't worry we checked you are the real deal, after you disappeared we were in a bad place, eventually Keith took charge as you asked, mostly because we pressured him into it, he really didn't want to lead, it was a bit of a mess, but he tried, eventually we found you, or what we thought it was you, your clone was similar enough to you, he had some slight differences in personality and behavior but we mostly attributed that to being captured by the Galra a second time, it was foolish of us we know that now, but we didn't want to think the possibility of it not being you, then things got a bit messy, Keith was going to the blade more and more and he was not around when we needed him to be, and basically forced the Black Lion to accept your clone, and so he left us to be with the blade full time since Allura took charge of the blue lion and me Red we had 6 paladins for 5 lions so he left, then we had a mission where the clone almost got us all killed and after that I asked Keith to be my boyfriend." 

At that Shiro smiled like a proud parent when his son brings a lover to present to his parents "Yeah things got worse after a couple of weeks, I found out he was cheating on me with your clone." At that the smile vanishes, Shiro goes pale and looks to Allura as she nods sadly "Long story short Keith and your clone were kicked out of the team, I became Black paladin, Matt became Red paladin, Lotor then joins us we find his generals that were supposed to also be subjects to cloning as well so we rescued them and you as well."

"So that's why you said you wanted to take things slow, you saw something that looked like me being a cheater, then I was found by accident?" Shiro says bitterly.

"It might have been an accident that we found you Shiro, but we would have found you anyway, Project Kuron is one of the Empires projects to use against Voltron, and the Blades were ordered by Kolivan that any project that is related to voltron, no matter how small or if it is just rumored, if Voltron is to be involved on those plans they had to report to Kolivan, then us immediately, so it was just a matter of time, yes luck was on our side on this one, we found you before the clone did heavy damage on us, but we will take providence to prevent things to get the galra such opportunity again." Lance explains.

"What is a Zuko, and why is Season 3 so important?" Lotor queries looking extremely confused.

"Zuko is the son of an evil conqueror in a fictional world from a show, shows are divided in Season’s, Season 3 was when Zuko joined the good guys and worked to be a better person." Hunk explained   
"Oddly it applies to you really well." 

Lotor makes a face like he is thinking about something and decided to take the comparison as a compliment.

"I'm more surprised Keith did such a thing." Shiro says "He is a loyal person this isn't something he would do."

"Well he did it because it was you, Keith has an almost unhealthy loyalty towards you, you say something Keith immediately believed as truth, moreover if it’s something tied to emotions, and something more odd, the clone didn't give the Galra a lot of info, apparently he could only sends bits and bits of information, and when they realised that Lance and Keith were dating from the reports the idea was to seduce the Red paladin and have his half Galra lover kill him as he goes feral, but it seemed that the clone took the orders wrongly." Pidge explains.

"Wait the clone was supposed to seduce Lance!" Hunk exclaims.

"How did the clone take the orders wrong?" Shiro asked.

"Well even when Keith piloted the Black Lion he called himself red paladin at the time, I was blue paladin and Allura was pink paladin, only recently when I took control of the Black Lion that we used the proper color coding in armor and everything, so it makes sense when the clone mistook Keith for me as red paladin so he went for him instead, and that's how things ended up" Lance explained "Pidge is there was anything on those files that we can use against the clone?"

"Yes actually he has some security code that if a Galra touches his metal arm and that he will fall under the control of said Galra, although I didn't translate all the commands we already can use some on him." Pidge replies.

"Very well Allura call Keith and the clone, we will deal with this sooner rather than later, let's end this." Lance says, and so they begin to plan on how to deal with the clone.


	7. chapter 7 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight, drama and some unexpected truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more kudos and hits from you guys, thank you so much for it, it's your apriciation that keeps me going.
> 
> -thanks for my beta natasha, second update of the 20th
> 
> -coments and kudos are apreciated

After some planning it was decided that they would attack the clone on the bridge, with Lotor, Kilox, Lance and Allura there, Matt would be using some camouflage on the roof to be a backup in case of need, Pidge would be a couple of rooms over decoding more of the Project Kuron files, Hunk, Shiro and Coran will be there as well to provide the second back up.

When Keith and the clone arrived Allura and Lance talked with them both about their time with rebels saying there were considering bringing them back in, Kilox slowly approaches the clone and as he puts his hand on the artificial arm and he begins to say the security codes, the clone's eyes turn full yellow and the clone begins his attack, Lotor and Allura quickly jump on him Allura with her bayard activated, Lotor and Kilox with their swords at hand, the clones uses his Galra hands to attack and defend himself against those three, while Keith is frozen in place watching the fight, and Lance gets his bayard ready on stun, the clone was faster and stronger than they anticipated but with an opening Lotor and Allura created Lance makes a shot on the clones back, and he falls to the ground.

Allura and Lotor hold him while Kilox begins to give the security commands but before he manages to finish, a weird noise is heard from the clone like he broke a tooth or something, then he begins to drool purple goo out of his mouth, his entire body begins to turn purple Lotor, Kilox and Allura get away, and the clones form begins to go from solid to a liquid as he turns into a mass of purple goo on the ground.

"Lance, why have things gone quiet over there? I'm sending Hunk and Coran over there." Pidge says

"You can all come already, it's over, the clone, I think he committed suicide, was there a suicide safety protocole on the files?" Lance asks.

"Well I've finished decoding the last of it, some of the files were extra encrypted, like some things they didn't really wanted anyone to see." Pidge replies as she gets in the room with the others and as Shiro walks in the state of shock Keith seemed to be in was broken.

"What was that? Shiro you were just here! Now you are there! What's going on?" Keith panics.

"Well what we just fought was Shiro's clone made by the galra to infiltrate us and break us from the inside." Matt explains as he falls from the room "On our most recent mission we found their cloning facility, the fact that that goo wasn't Shiro mostly explains the differences to the Shiro we know." 

Matt doesn't say it but everyone was thinking the same thing, how Shiro would never neglect other team mates security, how Shiro wouldn't put others down just because they didn't agree with him, how Shiro would never have sex with someone else’s boyfriend.

"No....no...this can't be happening...I...I need....." Keith runs out of the room.

"Well this could’ve have been worse." Coran says as he plays with is mustache "Someone should talk to him, but who?"

"Well the people Keith trusts the most for his emotional problems used to be Lance and Shiro." Pidge says as she adjusted her glasses "But they kind off both part of the problem, so what now?"

"Well I know this might be hard to do." Shiro says "But Lance can you come with me so that we both can talk to him, I know he did some bad things but Keith is a delicate person." 

At that Pidge, Hunk and Matt gave him a flat look "Ok he is quite rough around the edges but he has some frail spots in him that needed to be treated carefully."

"I know that." Lance says with a weak voice "I really do know that, probably only the both us know how frail Keith can really be, ok let's go." Shiro and Lance leave the room.

"But wait, you don't even know where he ran off to?!" Lotor says.

"His room." Lance and Shiro reply in unison, as both of them arrive at keith's old room shiro knocks

-"keith i know you are in there, me and lance are both here, we want to talk to you, please open, we will be right here on your door when you are ready" shiro says as he steps away from the door and keith opens and let's both of them walk in.

"I know, I fucked up, god I did the most fucked up thing in the universe, I had everything I ever wanted, a supporting family, a loving boyfriend, a place where I belong, but I got greedy, when Shiro, or who I thought was Shiro, approached me giving me an opportunity to have more, he assured me it was ok, and I believed him, god I always believed him, he said what we had wasn't cheating was just another relationship and I could have both, he said he would take care of things but then when the truth came out, I lost everything, the family, my boyfriend, my place, but I thought I at least had him, a small assurance that I didn't fuck up so bad, but it was, it was that bad, I was just lying to myself, so now you both have come to tell me I told you so, right?" Keith sobs.

"No Keith, there is no I told you so because that situation is something beyond fucked up in many ways, the fact that we were both used in ways we never expected, caught us off guard, the Galra used your faith in me to try and destroy Voltron from the inside." Shiro explains.

"Wait Shiro, Keith deserves at least to know the full truth, the clone was supposed to seduce me, and then used what they thought it would be me cheating as an excuse to make you go feral and kill me, but the clone seduced you by mistake, but the clone still knew you would be an easy target because of your loyalty towards Shiro, which is why things turned out as they did, but after a lot of thought unlike Shiro you weren't completely a victim here, you still agreed to it, that kind of betrayal I’ll never forgive, but I also know you learn from your mistakes, when we were distracting the clone, what we said about letting you back in is not a lie, you have damaged this family, so it's your job to fix this on your own, move back in, be a part of the team again, I may not be able to trust you with my heart ever again, but I can be able to trust you to have my back in a fight." Lance says with a small smile on his face as he opens his arms to let keith hug him.

"Space dad join the the awkward family hug here." Lance pulls Shiro into the hug as well.

"Well as much as this is nostalgic in some ways we can't be here forever let's get back to the family, Future Space Mom might be worried about you Shiro." At that Keith raises his head.

"Oh so you finally ran after her, I always thought you had a thing for Allura." Keith says with a mocking grin, it is a bit forced but they know he will get there eventually. 

At the dining hall all of them minus the generals as they were on the healing pod, get together for a lunch meeting.

"Ok now that have the real Shiro back I think it might be fair to open the discussion of the Black Lion, Shiro do you want to take your spot back?" Lance asks.

"Well, considering I am not at full strength, and from the operation, I saw you lead, you are the rightful black paladin, I will remain on the back being support, or whatever place you decide to put me to." Then Shiro makes a mocking smile. "Now I think it's right to say you get the position of Space Dad"

"Yeah no, I may be the black paladin but the position of Space Dad is forever yours, and no Lion switching will change that." Lance says with a huge smile on his face.

"Precisely Shiro, you are Space Dad!" Pidge says and then with a wicked gleam in her eyes "Moreover Lance's position is of Space Mom!"

"What I can't be Space Mom! Allura is the one dating Shiro! She is Space Mom!" Lance says with a dramatic gasp and a fake offended voice.

"Well Allura can be a Space Stepmom, while you and Shiro have a shared custody of us your Space Children." Matt says with the same wicked gleam in his eyes that his sister had.

"Space Children?" Kilox asks with an raised brow.

“Yeah." Hunk provides "You, me, Keith, Pidge and Matt are the Space Children, Coran is Space Uncle, Shiro Space Dad, Allura is now Space Stepmom, Lance is Space Mom and Lotor and his generals are in a blank position at the moment."

"Fine I accept the roll of Space Mom" Lance says dramatically 

"Now my children quiet as mom talks about important stuff. Me, Lotor and Allura during our last beauty night we got a new idea that could be really helpful in this war."

"Beauty nights?" Shiro asks.

"Imagine the most stereotypical girls night back on earth, it's that but with Lance, Lotor and Allura." Pidge explains and giggles as Lance directs a glare at her.

"Thank you for you input Pidge." Lance says sarcastically "Anyway as you all know, Zarkon has been ruling for a long time, and in that time there was a lot of commercial brainwashing to make the general population of the empire adore him, most of the people don't even know how cruel the Galra conquest really is, so I had an idea, like we did with the Voltron Show."

"Voltron show ?" shiro asks

"Oh number one I will tell you all about it later, I have some recording about it as well." Coran says proudly while Hunk, Allura and Pidge cringe a bit.

"Yes the Voltron Show" Lance says with an amused expression. 

"But instead of doing a presentation we will make a series of videos with Lotor explaining the dirt of the empire to the general population and then turn Zarkon’s Empire against him, this will create a chaos in the Empire that will provide a chance for us to take down Zarkon and when we do the Empire will fall on it self instead of providing a new leader of us to fight endlessly, however what I want to raise a as a discussion here is Haggar and her druids, I mean Allura can improve on her magic which will be able to fight on equal grounds with Haggar but now it's more likely that Zarkon will have a bunch of druids with him besides Haggar, and we need a way to fight them, I mean it's not like we could all learn Altean magic to fight them."

"Actually Lance we might." Lotor announced. "Druids are made, instead of born, like in the old days, when Altea fell, many Alteans spread throughout the universe and mingled with many of worldly populations, how Haggar makes her druids is every prisoner is tested for percentage of altean genetics on them, they can turn someone altead if they have over 20% of altean genetics on them, the person can become a druid if they have over 25%, the process is quite simple actually, from Haggar’s notes any species with the exception for galra, we apparently have some genetics that don't mingle well with the Altean part that prevents us from having the quintessence manipulation power, can be turned into an Altean when injected with a vial of quintessence mixed with full Altean blood, and considering how you humans looks similar to Alteans in their natural state I would say humans are the species with most Altean genetics mixed in their population, Shiro was tested with 23% Altean genetics he can shift into an Altean but won't have the druid powers, Matt was tested with 18%, so it's safe to say Pidge won't be able to shift either, but if I were to bet I would say Lance and Hunk are the most likely to have the highest percentage of all the humans here, so you both might have an option to shift."

"I'm sorry, I know this is a big thing for all of us but that kind of change in my body I can't do it, my parents would be ok with this, they wouldn't even let me have a tattoo, imagine all that change, sorry but I can't do it" Hunk says sadly.

"Well my parents are ok with body modifications as long as we do it lucid and after 18, I'm lucid and more than 18 years of age so yes if I can change it I will" Lance says

“Lance you don't have to force yourself to change." Allura says softly.

"Allura are you kidding! I will have magical powers! Like the process from what Lotor said it seemed to be really safe, so I'm ok to change it" Lance reassures her.

"Yes this process is really painless and you will be a sleep the whole time, you get injected with the mixture, and 20 vargas later you will be Altean." Lotor confirms.

"I want to change too." Shiro says "A lot of things changed about me during my time in space, but this change is one I want it done to myself."

"Are you both sure about it?" Coran says "You won't be able to change back, this is permanent."

"No problem, the difference is small, anyway we could change small things with the Altean shapeshift powers when you go back to earth if we want." Lance says "Let's do these tests."


	8. chapter 8 [updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanations, planing and a union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for kudos and hits
> 
> -thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> -updated on 21 of february
> 
> -coments and kudos are apreciated

At the med bay Coran got a blood sample from Lance and begun the test, the results would be ready in a couple of minutes, and while they wait Lotor further explains things.

"Even though in the witch's reports she concluded that Galra genetics prevent them from being able to use druids powers, because I was the son of an Altean I still attempted to try it, it was a foolish dream, but in my ship I still have a lot of data I collected to try and teach myself on how to use the powers, all of this data was passed to Allura already so that she could better improve in her use of powers, she has been training and improving faster than any of the empire druids since she is a full blooded Altean she can grasp those teaching methods faster, those teaching methods were made with the Empire druids in mind which for most of them they have around 25 to 40% of Altean genetics, there are only a handful with a percentage above 40, and those are haggar's inner circle, druids that accompany her at all times, those are around 40 to 50% of altean genes in them, ideally I was hoping Lance would have around 40 to 50% as well so that we can fight with closer ground."

"Well if that's what you were hoping for you we are in luck." Coran says as well looks at the screen "Lance here has a surprising amount of Altean genetics, 77% of his genes are Altean." At that all the others were in utter shock.

"What? Its 10000 years later and they still have that great amount of Altean genes in a human it would mean that earth receives the biggest amount of Altean refugees in the entire universe, like a big enough population to make an entire country with it, that big of a population arriving on earth shouldn't that make them some sort of known presence in your world?" Lotor asks.

"There is none." Hunk says. "Our history doesn't have anything that could be from Alteans."

"There actually might." Lance says "How about Atlantis? It was said to exist until 9000 years ago when it was destroyed by a so called flood where it sunk into the ocean, I mean the people of Atlantis were said to be centuries more advanced than the rest of the world, I mean there isn't a lot of evidence around it but some circumstantial reports of some philosophers throughout our history, but considering this I think we can say Atlantis was real and was populated by Alteans, something happened that led up to their kingdom being destroyed which caused them to mingle with the general human population."

“Well the time does match." Pidge says as she adjusted her glasses. "And this is the most likely explanation."

"Well now I'm kinda thankful my Altean percentage isn't very high." Shiro says "Because if they had found me with such a high percentage of Altean genetics Haggar woul’ve most likely ordered an immediate invasion of Earth."

"That is true." Lotor confirms. "The only reason why Earth wasn't attacked yet is because when you were first found, you were judged as a far inferior race, with no useful resources, normally after Voltron they would attack Earth in a way to get you to surrender, but at the start you all were being severely underestimated, and now we have the coalition line that prevents them from attacking Earth, you were quite lucky in that aspect. Anyway now that we know that Lance will have enough power to rival easily Haggar's own coven and we have Allura to fight haggar herself, firstly we need a vial of quintessence without the Empire noticing."

"Well that much is easy." Pidge pipes up. "All we need is Kolivan's information on one of the universal stations where they refine quintessence, we attack said station, we destroy it, so when we grab a vial of quintessence they won't notice the absence."

"Great idea Pidge!" Shiro grins. "Now to contact Kolivan, Allura how soon can you contact him?"

"Actually the contact falls to me." Kilox says. "Lucky for us we are in the ideal time frame to contact him so we can do it immediately."

"Good." Lance says as he turns to Pidge "Pidge and Matt, weren't you trying to update the Galra tracker to try and analyse where they could put secret bases?"

"We are." Matt confirms "The constant updates with Rebels plus the information with the Blade we can coordinate many raids on labs, fleet and supply routes as well, but the quintessence refineries are the one thing we didn't manage to track, since the Empire is really careful when it refers to the refineries, only the top generals of the Empire have the location nowadays according to Kolivan."

"We also took your idea Lance." Kilox informs. "To instead accessing the Empire’s files to get info our spies are getting access to the generals private files so that we can have access to the Empire’s secrets and we even have, as you humans call it escape sheep."

"It's scapegoat." Pidge corrects. "And I bet you guys also see a lot of unexpected things on the private files."

"Well we do stumble across a lot of pleasure files, that many of our agents are disgusted to see, but the information we get is worth some minor mental scars as they called it." Kilox informs with a straight face.

"Really?" Hunk exclaims. "Porn? That's what you guys find most of the time?"

"Well it makes sense." Lance says "Even the Galra need a chill time, but let's not get side-tracked on this, Kilox go talk to Kolivan please, Shiro please rest some more, Allura go make sure Shiro rests, with you there Shiro will at least stay in his room, don't give that look Shiro I know you, you are a bit of workaholic and Allura as well so you both are on chill duty, Pidge, Hunk and Matt you can go back to your secret pet project, that you traitors still refuse to tell me."

"Well man if we told you it wouldn't be a secret would it?" Hunk chuckles.

"Fine hunkalicious." Lance huffs "Keith, Coran and Lotor we’ll go for report duty while we wait."

"What's report duty?" Keith asks.

"You basically have to read all the Rebels fleet report files and see if there is anything worth direct Voltron interference or not, we organize where resources go through those reports, basically the most boring stuff in organizing a war, usually it's just Allura, Lance, Lotor and Coran but depending on how many reports we have they get others to help, Hunk, Kilox or Matt" Pidge supplies. "Since I'm the brain in the tech stuff I have free pass on report duty, so suck it losers, I'm out!" At that Pidge and all others begun to leave but Lotor pulls Lance aside to talk to him, Keith gets curious about it and stays in the hallway out of sight but close enough to hear it.

"Lance I know we haven't known each other for a long time but it feels so much longer than that, you were the first person after my generals to make me feel like I belong, and even with the generals it was mostly a place I made for myself and for them, but you, you gave it to me, even when I first arrived you were the first the talk for me to give me a chance to prove myself, and even now, I feel so safe to the point where every vulnerable moment I have with you, I feel that it's ok to feel vulnerable, it's ok be me, instead of forcing me to be someone else, what I'm trying to say is, Lance I like you and I want to do this in your human way, so Lance would you like to go on a date with me? See where it goes, then if you would like we could be boyfriends?" Lotor asks, his face growing more violet by the second.

"Lotor." Lance says with a smile "Yes, I would love to, there is no need to wait for a date to say this, yes I will be your boyfriend, we also kinda have little time to go on proper dates but I'm sure we can make it work."

"Yes," Lotor breathes with such a joy as he embraces Lance "Thank you so much! I promise you, I will always be by your side, I’ll always be true to you, my love." At the pet name Lance’s face flushes red and he embraces Lotor harder t hide it, while Keith in the corridor hears this with a broken heart, he knows he has no right, he knows he fucked up permanently with Lance, he still misses him, it is his biggest regret is when he lost Lance and he can't blame anyone but himself.


	9. chapter 9[updated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mission, reunion, changes and "the talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello wonderfull people, thank you all for the kudos, hits and coment
> 
> -thank you natasha second update of the 21st.
> 
> \- this is the final update next it will be a new chapter 
> 
> \- coments and kudos are apreciated

Later that day after the report group finished a couple of hours worth of reports, Kilox arrived to inform after some time discussing with Kolivan they managed to decide which refinery would be best to strike and Lance then called everyone to strategize for the mission.

"Ok guys." Lance says "From what Kolivan informed Kilox the best refinery for us to strike is just a couple of systems over, one simple wormhole jump and we are ready to go, to go we need an infiltration team, in terms of stealth we are better on Kilox, Matt and I." Lance opens the holo screen and shows detailed plant of the refinery.

“Pidge will be on the central command of the station with Hunk where you guys will offer tech support, Shiro and Coran will remain on the ship where they offer aerial support in case we need it, Allura, Lotor and Keith you guys will be the backup in case things go south down there, there is a spot here in the middle where it will be optimal in case tech team or stealth team needs any help do not engage in combat unless me or Pidge call for it or if we don't answer the coms three times, also remember our silent code."

"Silent code?" Keith asks.

"When we snap our fingers over the coms, sometimes we have to be the most silent possible, so to not worry the others we snap our fingers to signal we are ok or in need of backup, we almost never use it but it's a good backup system in case we need it" Pidge explains.

"Exactly, after we get one container of quintessence, Pidge you should be ready to create a system shut down when we are ready for extraction so we meet back with the backup team and we go back to to Green, when we get on the Lion, Shiro and Coran will use the castle weapons to attack the base when we get back to the castle we go to each of the lions form Voltron and destroy the base."

"Isn't that a bit of overkill?" Shiro questions.

"Yes Shiro," Allura says as she prepares the wormhole to be opened "That's the idea, when we use Voltron against the base we will make it seem more of a random attack instead of an infiltration, now everyone to positions!" 

The stealth team went to Greens shuttle, to be dropped the closer to the where refinery core is while back up team and teach team would be closer to the greens cockpit. at the base, things started according the the plan, Pidge and Hunk took over the command central, back up team was ready to go in case something went south which it did, just as they secured one quintessence container, on the way out they noticed three druids were there which wasn't what they expected, usually it's one druid per refinery, so while they hid Lance gave three quick snaps of his fingers on his communicator, which is a signal for the back up team to create a diversion, so Lotor, Keith and Allura begun an attack on sentries and guards, which made two druids go out there and see what the mess was all about, at that when the two druids were out of sight Lance gave a signal to Kilox and Matt to prepare and strike, as he makes a sniper shot on druids head, the druids falls but the shot didn't pierce the head.

Lance could see something like a energy line around the body, at that Lance gave the signal for them to strike Matt and Kilox both strike the druid but, skin was not pierced as well but the energy line begun to flicker, both of them saw that as sign to attack more vigorously, the druid teleported and used lighting to strike Matt, but with experience with fighting the druids he was able to dodge while Kilox hit him with his sword, the energy begun to flicker more and Lance saw this as an opportunity, as Matt and Kilox continued to strike the druid, Lance begun to count the moment where the energy would flicker out so that he would have a shot, and when he did the shot pierced the druids head and he fell to the ground.

"Guys we managed to secure the container and we are ready to go back to Green, Tech Team and Backup Team what's your status?" Lance asks over the coms.

"We are going back to Green." Lotor informs "Allura's magic and the security weapons Pidge manage to get control of helped us killed two druids, but there is still a lot of guards, we are already on an escape route".

"I'm initiating a lockdown to secure a path for us, and a power outage." Pidge says "It should start any second now, Hunk and I are also on our way." 

After that all of them met back on Green and went off the base, the castle begun to attack the base, when Green got back to castle the paladins got on each of their Lions and formed Voltron to finish off the base, and so with the base destroyed the castle went through a wormhole to a secure location, and Coran, Lotor and Allura begun the preparations for the change on Lance and Shiro, after the quintessence shots Lance and Shiro slept on the med bay beds, the others continued on doing each of their things as they wait for for their teammates to wake up, on the next day Ezor and Zethrid got out of the healing pods, Lotor cried as he embraced them, to their utter shock, Ezor and Zethrid didn't ever expect lotor to be in tune with the emotional side.

"Wow Lotie, I thought we were the ones supposed to be cloned not you." Ezor teased with a tired voice.

“I'm impressed your time with Voltron has changed you sir." Zethrid commented.

"Oh quiet you two idiots, if I have changed I blame the humans, they have this strange effect on everyone they meet, where they make them as emotional as they are." Lotor says as he let go of them to wipe his tears 

"Especially Lance, although soon enough Lance won't be as human as he used to, we begun the druid transformation on him and the former champion Shiro, they should wake up later, as it turns out humans have a much higher percentage of Altean genes in them than what the Empire originally thought." Lotor says as he leads Ezor and Zethrid to the dining hall so that they can eat and regain their strength, and there they got introduced to the rest of the Voltron team and got updated on everything that happened since Lotor joined Voltron, a couple of hours later Coran went to the med bay wait for Lance and Shiro to wake up, and as they do they see the changes on their bodies, Shiro and Lance both get a bit taller, Shiro's muscles got more apparent and he got dark purple Altean marks under his eyes, while Lance's lean swimmer body got more defined, and he got deep ocean blue Altean marks, Lance's usual way of speech became sexier, but the biggest change was on Shiro.

"Holy fuck! I have an arm!" Shiro yells.

"Well yes Alteans have strong regenerative abilities," Coran informs them, making his presence known "But our regenerative abilities get even stronger when we treat something with quintessence, Lotor said that we should remove your metal arm because there was a very high possibility of your arm growing back, they decided not to say anything as to not disappoint you in case your arm didn't grow back, but if you ask me I think him and Allura wanted this to be surprise for you, well since you both grew a bit we should order the castle for a new set of clothes for you both, but while you wait you can remove this medical robe and replace it with the paladin undersuits, as you both should remember it sets according to your body type." And so Coran leaves and let Shiro and Lance have a bit of privacy so that they can change clothes, they turn their back on each other so things can seem to be more private then it actually is, they quickly changed their clothes and they both noticed another unexpected difference on their bodies which they plan on exploring later, so when they are ready and a bit embarrassed with the situation they leave the med bay to go to the dining hall where they meet the others.

"Holy shit guys, now i'm jealous that I couldn't change into an Altean!” Matt says 

"You guys turned into a hotter elf versions of yourselves." The others also looked impressed at their teammates, on the other hand Allura and Lotor both looked really pleased with themselves and they also low-fived each other as they looked at their respective boyfriends, an act that Lance did notice but decided to not comment, even though he was happy that their alien friends manage to pick up earth habits. 

Lotor then stands up and gets closer to Lance and Shiro

"Lance, Shiro, I would like you both to meet two of my generals, well meet them in a non violent environment, anyway this is Zethrid" Lotor points at Zethrid as she walks to each of them and shook their hands, Shiro thinks that they must have a quick class on human behavior.

"And this is Ezor." As he indicates to Ezor she jumps on them giving them a tight hug

"Well hello to you two cuties!" She squealed.

And so the group begun a lively chat where Lance and Shiro learn a bit about the generals and the paladins tease their black paladins about their new Altean look.

"Very well then, considering that we now we have two new Alteans on our team, and both of them are courting the royal members of this team I think it's time we have a certain chat about the changes in your bodies." Coran says, Allura blushes immediately.

"Coran that's no need for that Lotor and I can explain to Shiro and Lance in a more private environment."

"Nonsense Princess those things are better explained with all of us together where we have holo graphics and everything, making it very easy to learn." Coran says as all the others begun to realise what kind of talk Coran meant.

"Well since this is an altean biology thing I think me, Pidge and Hunk will go to our project then." Matt says and gets up.

"Well me and Zethrid just got out of our healing pods so we should sleep some more." Ezor says as she stands up.

"I will guide you to where you will sleep." Kilox and Keith say at the same time as they both get up.

"You traitors " Lance says as he sees all of them leave the room, "There will be payback for this."

"Do you want to make some special training session for them in the morning?" Shiro asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes that Lance has never seen before.

"I can say Allura and I would be glad to help as well." Lotor says as he locks his eyes with Lance and Lance begins to grow a wicked smile of his own.

"Very well, I found the file I was searching for." Coran says oblivious to the planning taking place before him "Well Shiro, Lance you both might have noticed or not but there is some slight changes that can create very big consequences, Altean even though we have both genders male and female on our species, we could be what you humans call hermaphrodites, at birth we have both female and male reproductive organs but one of them stays dormant, until we have a partner of emotional connection that calls the need for it, for example let's say Allura working as a queen prevents her from having time to stop and get pregnant with a child, and both of you want a child very much, so Shiro as an Altean partner your female organs would activate and Allura's male organ would activate and so you Shiro would become pregnant, and ready for a child, this is also something that helps dearly for same gender couples, even more so if one of them is of different species, and before either of you asks, I took a liberty and scanned both of you, and I can safely say both Shiro and Lance have a healthy and fertile reproduction system, both male and female, although the female part is dormant as it should be, and in the case of the male parts as both of you should have already noticed this but even increased in size slightly, and there is also ......." Coran continued to talk about Altean biology and the new changes to both Shiro and Lance's body, it was positively the most embarrassing experience in all their lives, Lotor's and Allura's included, wich just filled them with determination to have an revenge on all the others that left them to suffer that experience on their own.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> payback from space parents and druid training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter (insert happy japanese emoji here)
> 
> -kudos and coments are apriciated
> 
> thank you for the patiance
> 
> and also thank you natasha
> 
> -late update, forgot to change the title. oops

On the next day after Lance, Lotor, Shiro and Allura planned a schedule for the morning, they joined the others at breakfast where after eating Lance said the plans for the day.

"Ok guys to start the day you will do a new type of training, environment training, to start you guys will train and fight underwater, see how well you can go, and other environments as well, Shiro and Coran will control what the training deck will throw at you and they also will decide when and what the changes will be, for you all it will be a surprise." Lance says with an evil grin.

"I'm sensing that there will be a cruel spartan training." Hunk complains.

"Is this about yesterday?" Pidge says "At least they will be as well."

"Pidge how could you think we would plan a very painful training regime just because you guys abandoned us to the most uncomfortable talk of our lives" Lotor says with fake offence "More over it won't be all of us on the training, since Shiro is still resting so he will only be on the controls as Lance said, Allura and Lance will be on druid training so they will not be joining you guys, Zethrid you will be learning on how to operate the pods and Altean tech."

"But sir wouldn't Ezor be a better one for this kind of job?" Zethrid complains as she would much rather be in combat, while Keith beside her is finding the situation rather amusing, since he is actually excited for this type of training.

"I believe in you Zethrid" Lotor says with a warm smile that makes it impossible for Zethrid to say no to him.

"Keith, originally Shiro said he wanted you to be a leader, so instead of training combat with the others you will be with me, to help you train on leadership, so to train tactics and patience until the others finish the combat training, we will be playing an earth game I'm informed you are familiar with, chess." Lotor grinned.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!! Shiro you bastard!!" Keith says his smile long gone and a face of utter horror had replaced it. "You know how much I hate chess!"

"Keith you need to learn how to be patient, remember patience yields focus." Keith looks at Shiro like he wants to shove his words back where the light doesn't shine. "Anyway, I know Lance is the leader but considering we have a bigger team now, we can make different kinds of missions where we will divide in different groups where you might need to lead your group." Keith crosses his arms and begins to pout.

"Ok everyone, time to start the day, off you go!" Lance says as he shoos them away, everyone clearly unhappy with their new training, and Lance and Allura go to a room in the castle were Allura says that they will begin the druid training.

"Lance firstly you need to meditate to learn on how to feel the quintessence in you, after you feel it you should try and reach out to it, it is a part of you and when you feel it try and maifest it, it's an energy within you, humans have analogy for this kind of thing?"

"Well yeah we do, we call it chakra or ki depends on who you ask, it's an energy that flows within us, it affects our bodies differently depending on its location, since it is a flow but he have concentrations of it in specific areas." Lance says.

"Perfect, this would help you a lot, when you begin to feel it try and manifest in anyway it feels right, I know this explanation seems vague but this kind of thing it's better for a hands on approach."

"Ok Allura, remember when I told you that I did yoga for a couple of years?" Allura nods "It was that class that taught me how to be in tune with the energy within me, so I think I have an idea so I'm going to try something, it would be based on my connection with the lions so I could test the theory." He then closes his eyes and concentrates, his hands looks like he is holding a sphere, at that he whispers "Black" and so blue lighting begins to show on his hands like energy going from one hand to the other "Red" at that the lighting vanishes and a small blue flame appears on his hands "Blue" and then  
flame goes out and a small ball of blue energy appears in its place and Lance opens his eyes and throws it at the wall, when the energy touches the wall it immediately begins to freeze, the frozen spot expands to around 3 meters of diameter in the wall.

"Lance this is amazing! How did you do this? Elemental manipulation should be something really advanced according to Lotor and it should be reserved to our only type of quintessence, like just blue or red, instead of multiple types."

"Well it is, the elemental manipulation I thought it would be tied to the Voltron Lions, so I called the energy within me, on earth we have many fiction stories that tried to explain how magic or super powers works or how it would feel, and what would be needed to control them so I tried to play that theory here, and considering I had a bond with Black, Red and Blue it would be a possibility to use the powers tied to Black which would be raw energy, Red the fire, and Blue the ice and water, so I concentrated my strongest to weakest bond and used that to call upon the power, considering you are currently the Blue Lion pilot you could channel the ice powers more easily, and since you have a connection to all the five thanks to your father, in theory you could do just like I did and use all the five types."

"I never thought in view it like this, this does makes things much more simpler." Allura says thoughtfully.  
"And you are right with this way of thinking it would easier to channel it, instead of what I thought it would be and randomly call an elemental power, although I must wonder, if that's how you channel it, and manipulate it do you have any theory on how the druids create that energy field around them?"

"Yes, back on Earth we had an old video game series called Infamous, where the protagonist had control of an elemental power and the said element would create a layer of energy around them, it had a limit of how much damage it could take but it could protect the users against projectiles and most kinds of weapons, the theory around it is you had to imagine a layer of power that would cover your entire body, since this is the raw type of energy we could try and focus on for today." 

They trained and meditated for the remaining time, working together proved much more efficient, more so with a mix of Earth game theory and the druids teachings to make this simpler, so at the end of the training Allura could manipulate ice so easily, to the point where Lance nicknamed her Elsa which amused Allura, Lance on the other hand could manipulate lighting and fire easily, but for  
his disappointment his control of ice was sadly weaker then he would have liked it, the amount of water he can control is small, Allura said with time he would be able to control more, just like she would be able to use fire as well with time.

So at lunch time they joined the others at the table and waited for the food, at the moment the only absent at the table were Lotor, Keith and Zethrid.

Lance asks about them.

"They are making the lunch for us, well Zethrid and Keith are in charge of making the lunch for us slaves." Pidge says with a tired tone "Lotor sad that Shiro, you and Allura would receive a different kind of food that he promised that he would make for you."

"Oh yeah he promised that he wanted to make a typical Galra roasted meat for us, it is his favorite, he was quite happy talking about it." 

Zethrid and Keith arrived with a huge pan filled with purple goo that it seemed that had some  
pink tentacles coming out of it, they put it in front of the paladins for them to eat.

"Don't complain just suck it up." Keith mutters angrily and Lotor arrived later with a piece of some kind of orange meat.

“Here it is roasted behemoth I was saving it up for a good moment, and I think today is a good day for it." Lotor says as he sits next to Lance, in the end the paladins and Coran eat the purple goo that tasted like burned rubber, while the leaders ate Lotor's dish that tasted similar to roasted pork but much more succulent and spicy, Lance loved it which made Lotor really happy, Shiro was almost in tears as he hasn’t had any pork in years, Allura was neutral about it, since she prefers vegetables  
instead of meat.

"Ok guys after such amazing lunch," The others glared at lance at this comment "Here comes the good news, no more training for today."

"Thank god, I couldn’t handle another round of this morning." Pidge sighs in relief.

"And this what I learned today is to never piss off the space parents, they hold grudges." Matt says, while the others nod at that.

"Ok guys that's enough let Lance finish what he has to say."

"Thank you Shiro, as I was saying this afternoon we will begin the preparation for the videos that Lotor will explain the dirt of the Empire so Pidge I want you to create a virus that will be attached to the videos that prevent it from being stopped, we want to make sure it won't be cut off, so that the entire Empire will see it, Hunk and Coran you will be in charge of editing it, Kilox you will talk to Kolivan so that he should have the list I asked about ready to be sent to us, and for the rest of you we will be separated in sections, each section will the a theme for the episode, you will gather the best possible  
evidence related to that topic, Zethrid and Ezor you will be in charge of the first episode topic, the gladiator rings, Shiro and matt and keith i want you three in episode two the mining and empire expansion, episode three will be Kilox which is the druids section Allura, myself and Lotor will work on episode four, the fall of Daibazal, after gathering all the data lotor and I will work on the script, any questions?"

"Yeah I was curious about the druid training, how was it?" Hunk asks.

"Well we could show off now, but we will leave that for later." Allura says with a teasing smile "Lets get to work guys."

So all of them begun working on gathering the data for the program, they used all the afternoon for it, by dinner time they had all the content they need to start shooting.

"Very well guys, tomorrow morning Lotor and I will work on the script for the episodes, Pidge already informed me that her virus will be ready by tomorrow night, we talked with Kolivan and he already is searching for the best possible places to where we will be able to send the show and broadcast to every video device in all of the Empire, we will most likely have to divide in teams for this we will work with the Blade for it, Voltron will launch an attack on a major mining facility on the Kraza system, which is where they mass produce the Empire’s sentries, while we draw the attention of Zarkon there, Lotor and his generals, some Blade members, Keith, Matt and Shiro will launch a stealth mission on three separate communication hubs where you will put the show with the virus there, further detail will be given when we have more information with Kolivan, but we will most likely launch this operation in a month, this time we will train together with some more blade members and generals so that we  
can move as one unit even separated, this is will most likely be one of the heaviest attacks on the Empire since the Naxzella mission, any questions?"

"Yes Lance I have." Hunk pipes up. "Do the magic! I’ve been waiting all day for it!" 

Lance and Allura look at each other and both raise their hands Lance produces lighting with his right hand and a fireball with his left hand, Allura creates a white cold mist with her right hand and a small pink energy sphere with her left hand.

"We are getting there." Allura says as the others look in awe at her and Lance.

"We are progressing rather faster than we thought, it would be thanks to Lotor's druid data and Lance’s knowledge of Earth stories which can apply to magic rather well, if that's all you should all go to bed, tomorrow will be a new day for all of us." 

Everyone then went to bed to rest. 

When Lance was about to be completely ready for bed he hears a knock at his door and when he opens he sees Lotor.

"Hey Lance, I was wondering, if I could sleep with you tonight."


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fluff, and a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> thank you readers for hits and kudos

"What?" Lance says with a red face and an exasperated voice.

"I want to sleep with you." Lotor says with a slight blush to his face "We have been dating as you humans call it, for a short time, but considering all the Voltron duties we have little time for ourselves here and there, so tonight I would like to be close to you, sleeping and cuddling as you humans call, this is something I have been wanting to do it for some time, and also we could talk for a bit."

"Oh." Lance says "I thought you meant sex, when you said sleep together."

"But I said sleeping together not sex?" Lotor says tilting his head slightly, confused.

"Well usually, for humans at least, when your lover says they want to sleep with you it usually means sex, not that I'm against sex, but we just never had the proper time for it."

"How many ways do you humans have to say you want to have sex??" He questions, curious.

"Way to many babe, way to many, anyway come in, I was just about to put on my face mask, there is space for both of us, thank quiznack when I talked to Allura she indicated me a room with a bigger bed, the old ones were way to small." Lance says as Lotor sits on his bed.

"Well Lance, tomorrow Acxa should wake up, and I'm a bit worried on how she will react to the changes, in the environment around her, and most importantly in me, will she hold a grudge on me for what happened to Narti? She was closer to Narti then the rest of us  
she will understand I know that but that doesn't mean she will be happy to see me..."

"Lotor if she is even half the woman you say she is, when she wakes up she will look you in the eye, and she will know and I can already see it, you both will hug it out, there will be some tears, and me in the background says I told you so!"

"God Lance." Lotor says with a smile growing on his face "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Well changing sides was a good point in our favor, also talking about the secrets of your shining hair is what won me over." He said with a silly smile.

"Really? My hair? Come here you wonderful idiot." Lotor pulled Lance closer as they begin a make out session, a heavy one at that, they were at it for a while until Lance pulls them away.

"We should stop here, we have training in the morning and we won't be able to train if we spend the entire night having sex, because that's where this is going." He points out.

"Oh, ok." Lotor says a bit disappointed.

"Oh no need to make that face, you know what day is after tomorrow?"   
Lotor raises his brow at Lance

"Babe it's an off day, so we can be a bit wild tomorrow night, I know you have been patient with me in that aspect, and we have been doing this the more human way then the Galra way, that you would be more knowledgeable on, but you never told me what you’d be doing in the Galra way of courting." Lance informs.

"Well, unlike the Altean courting where, you would mostly show how emotionally invested you are in your partner through many gestures, for Galra we are a bit more simple, we are a warrior species, so in our courting we would seek a companion that can match us in our fighting, a companion that is proven who can provide the needs of a partner, a partner that we could trust to show our weak side, which is something we already do, we did this even before we started dating, the only thing that we didn't do it yet, would be sex, or more specifically, knotting, that would be the final line in the ways of the Galra to prove to ourselves we can be life companions, or as you humans say married." He explains.

"Marriage although it is something to be discussed much more into the future, it is a future I can see it for us, the only thing I want for our marriage it would be the location, on Earth with my family there, my Mother would kill me if she wasn't present for my marriage."

"Really?" Lotor says with an amused tone " She would kill you? I would think she would kill me?"

“Oh no, for you she would cut off your dick put it in your ass, chain you to a post in my grandma’s farm, and let the birds eat you alive."

"That's scarily specific."

"Well Mom can be pretty graphic with her death threats, but seriously she will love you"

"Well I sure hope so, because I plan to be joining the family soon."

"Oh Lotor, stop being a sap and let's sleep, you can continue to be a sap in the morning."

In the morning the day begun as usual breakfast, training then lunch, and so the recording started, Lotor and Lance planed a script where Lotor could use the most of his charisma, where he explained how the gladiator rings worked, how anyone in the empire can be sent there for even for slight crime, how much the mining destroys innocent planets, how the population suffers, how even galra are forced to fight to sustain their family but never receiving said support making them work as slaves, how the druids experimentation works, how they are genetically made Altean, and most important of all, how Zarkon and Haggar were to blame for the destruction of Daibazal, and how they put the blame on Alfor and Alteans, and after the recording was done they sent it to Coran and Hunk for the editing, and Lotor and Lance went to the med bay where they waited for Acxa to wake up, after some minutes the pod opens and Acxa stumbles out into Lotor's arms

"Sir?"

"Welcome back Acxa." Lotor says with teary eyes, and as Acxa looks at his face she embraces him.

"I told you so." Lance says, causing Acxa to quickly pull away and looks in his direction.

"Acxa, this is Lance, current black paladin, and most importantly my lover."

"Well it is a joy to see someone that makes Lotor open himself up more, you have my thanks." She says with a quick bow.

"Come on Acxa, relax, I may be the black paladin but I hate when people go all formal with me, join us for dinner and we can talk more." 

Lance leads Acxa to the other generals and they have an emotional reunion, she gets introduced to the other paladins and they exchange stories over dinner.

Acxa gets caught up with the current plans, after dinner and everyone went to bed and Lance leads Lotor to his room where they begin their night, the kiss passionately , explore   
each others body with hunger and they laverish each other for the night.

At breakfast Lance sits next to Allura he flinches slightly when he sits down, she notices this.

"So I assume you had a good night?" Allura asks smugly.

“Yeah I had, and by the look of Shiro I assume you did too!" 

Shiro with is a messy bed hair, blushes slightly, as Allura and Lance fist bump, the others arrive shortly after, and one look at their leaders and Ezor immediately says what everyone   
was thinking.

"Finally you guys had sex, I can see the sex joy emanating from you four, so Lancey tell me details!" She giggled.

"Well the night itself was amazing but my ass is killing me."

"I never thought I would understand first hand the meaning of those words." Lotor says as he shifts in his sit slightly.

"Lotor, babe, don't you dare complain about ass pain, a took your knot, so my ass might be in more pain than yours." 

All Galra at the table get wide eyes.

"Congratulations sir." Acxa says.

"Yes! Yes! It's happening, I can't believe it's happening!" Ezor squeals as she practically bounces in her seat.

Zethird gets a bit teary.

"Congratulations, Lance and Lotor, and don't worry Lance the first time you feel the knot during sex is ]messier, next time the pleasure will be more intense." Kilox says.

"Ohhhh, what's going on?" Hunk asks.

"Well Hunky." Ezor says. "Male Galra and most Male half Galra as well, during sex, when you have a strong emotional connection with your partner their dick expands in what is commonly called a knot, doing a knot for the first time with your partner is a very common sign that the couple is ready for marriage and kids, the fact that Lance manage to take it, means it is a perfect union, well it's not like they will have kids right now, but it's the symbol that matters."

"Oh congratulations man." Hunk says.

"Wait, this means Lotor is officially our Space Step-Dad" Matt says, which causes a bit of laughter from the others, while Lotor gets more embarrassed by the second, and Lance is loving the interactions of his space children, he knows they will have a long month of  
preparations ahead of them, but today they will have simple fun space family time.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added fanart i recived, i will post more if i recive it, always welcome it
> 
> thank you for the hits and kudos
> 
> and thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> coments are apreciated

Days pass, and Team Voltron prepares for the future battle and infiltration, training gets more intense since Lance and Allura get really strong with their druid powers, they participate in group training to prepare the others on how to fight druids, the preparations were going strong, but to destroy their body barrier it would take a long and exhausting time to break it , which in a scenario if Lance and Allura weren't around would make the fight a lot harder, so it was time to reveal the secret project Pidge was working on, she called a meeting in the training deck

 

"Ok guys, it's finally ready, this project is my baby, it was made possible thanks to a certain scrapped project from the galra, that Lotor gave to me, the project was weaponizing energy crystals like the balmeran crystals, and so forth, like put an energy crystal into the weapon to increase efficiency, but they scrapped because they judged it would be a waste too much of crystal power, but when I made some changes I made this." Pidge pulls out a small cylindrical object, but it was something all

humans recognized instantly.

 

"Pidge you made freaking lightsabers?!" Keith squealed with a huge gleam in his eyes.

 

"Is that from that movie series from Earth? Astro Wars I think?" Lotor questions.

 

"Close enough, it's Star Wars." Matt corrects "But yes, Pidge and Hunk also made some of those small attachable versions to be put on the bayards, which would upgrade their fire power."

 

"So this could work against the druids barrier since this is essentially a quintessence weapon?" Kilox asks.

 

"I mean in theory, we originally wanted to create this because owning a lightsaber is basically a nerd dream, which applies to all of us, but when Lance explained how the druids barrier worked I thought it would be useful." She explained.

  


"Ok let’s test this baby out." Lance says as he flicks his wrist to create an ice dummy and he envelopes it in an energy barrier.

 

"Ok show off, Keith here it is you can use it first." Pidge gives to Keith who looks like a child on christmas day, he activates the blade and he jumps into action, and he strikes the neck of the dummy trying to decapite it, he clashes with it, the barrier provides a resistance but he manages to cut through it.

 

"Well, it proved to be efficient against my barrier, which makes this a excellent weapon to fight against most druids, but to be safe I would say try if you can increase the fire power a bit, maybe if Allura and I infused a bit of our quintessence into the crystal we could provide a small power up which could provide a cleaner cut. Keith pass the light saber to me, Allura I need a new dummy, can you make one please?"

 

When Allura makes the new dummy  Lance gets close to it and focused his power on the crystal inside the saber, the saber makes a clean cut, it passes the Allura's barrier like it wasn't there, but

as Lance looks at the saber it collapses in his hand.

 

"My baby!!" Pidge yells "Lance be more careful with it!"

 

"Sorry Pidge, I got a bit ahead of myself there." Lance winces gives the glowing crystal to Pidge.

 

"Well the test was a success." Hunk says "At least now we know we need to make a more sturdy material to handle a bit more power."

 

"Well with this we can call off training for the day, so showers everyone then food time." Lance orders.

 

Later after a good bath Lance joins the others at the dining table and he notices the casual clothes on Ezor.

 

"Are those my crop tops ?"

 

"Oh is that what it's called? Well considering you have the best fashion sense in this ship I assumed you had good clothes and I was not disappointed, this fits me really well!"

 

"Well that's the idea, crop tops show off the stomach, and chest, but well you are right I do have the best fashion sense around, now that I have a crop top buddy we can go on a shopping  spree on the next time we go to a space mall."

 

"Umm crop tops you say.." Allura murmurs as she looks at Shiro.

 

"Sorry Allura." Lance says "Shiro's body type isn't good match for a crop top." Shiro sends Lance a grateful look.

 

"If you want him in something good you should be thinking more like what Coran thought in the voltron show, a really reaaally tight shirt." Shiro sends him a angry glare.

 

"You are right." Allura agrees.  

 

"Jokes aside, Hunk, Coran how is the editing on the videos going?" Lotor asks.

 

"Well, we are organizing the best videos and shots to show your arguments better, Coran and I should finish later tonight or tomorrow."

 

"Nice Hunk!" Shiro says "Pidge how are things going?"

 

"Well, Kilox and Matt were helping me with the coding and the virus should be ready later that evening tops, and thanks to someone-" Pidge directs a glare at Lance who shrugs "We will need to make some adjustments with the materials, but we could make use of Kilox’s earlier suggestion of using a mixture of scultrite and luxite, luckily for us Kilox is good in forgery and can make this for us, so a couple of days is all we need to make the upgraded lightsabers."

 

"I'm also good in molding metals, so I can provide assistance if needed." Zethrid offers.

 

"Great! This should hasten things up even more!" Hunk exclaims.

 

"Perfect, this puts us quite ahead of the original schedule, Kolivan gave us our targets already and he has a team ready to go as well, so now I will divide the teams on this quadrant, Lotor, Acxa, Ezor and Keith you will work there, since this would be better for stealth, since this station is mostly machinery, but the second station the team will be 

Shiro, Kilox and Zethrid, that station in particular is guarded by mostly foot soldiers but they have some generals as well, so if things go south I want the heavy hitters there." The others nod while Zethrid looked pleased to break things.

 

"This may be the team for heavy hitters as Lance calls it." Allura says "But the main idea is to not engage in any unnecessary fights" Zethrid looks a bit disappointed at this news. "Shiro, Keith you both are the team leaders of your respective operations."

 

“What me?" Keith asks "Shouldn't Lotor be team leader since this is mostly his team?"

 

"Originally yes this may be his team." Lance says "But this will be a good experience for both of you, Keith you are being trusted to a position of power and a team to follow you, while this would also be a good experience for Lotor for him to stop trying to control everything."

 

"After many discussions I have to admit I have some control issues, and this will be a good opportunity for me try and outgrow it."

 

"Keith." Shiro says "We all have some issues in the past, but this mission is will be also to prove that we can work together and have outgrow our issues." Keith nods at Shiro with a growing smile on his face, Keith was determined to have the opportunity to prove himself, that he can work together with the others again, not only to the team but to himself.

 

"Ok then Kilox, inform Kolivan that by the end of the movement we will be ready to begin the operation, this warning will be for the paladins, we will invade the biggest sentry forgery in the empire, Kolivan also said that there is a rumor that Haggar will be creating a new robobeast, so we should expect one of our hardest fights yet, everyone back to work, Allura and I will go back to druid training while you guys are either on infiltration training or making the tech. Pidge, Hunk and Matt when you guys finish the virus and lightsabers we will work on lion bonding, we will need to be on top form to go against Haggar’s newest creation.” Lance ordered.

 

* * *

 

 


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos and hits
> 
> thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> coments are apreciated

On the morning of the operation everyone gathered on the main deck for the final preparations.

"Ok now that everyone is ready you will be going with some small ships through some wormholes." says Lance.

"I asked Slav for a small upgrade on the teludav, we now can store a bit of Allura's quintessence for a couple of emergency wormhole jumps."

"You asked Slav?" Pidge says a bit bothered "I mean I know he is a genius but why not ask us, and why am I only knowing about this now?"

"Pidge I know you, this would add to your workload far too much, and if you knew you would want to help as well, but I didn't want to give you the chance to overwork yourself again may I add."

"Again?" Matt asked concerned.

"Our resident Pidgeon here can be a bit of workaholic where technology is of focus." Lance says as he gives Pidge a worried mom look which makes Pidge a little embarrassed

"Anyway just contact the castle as soon as you leave the base for Coran to open a wormhole jump for you guys to go back, the Marmora Team already have the virus, and with that let's go!!" And so Keith   
and Shiro's team both leave the castle to their respective infiltrations, while the castle gets closer to their target.

" Paladins! To the Lions! Let's make some fireworks!" Lance says as he moves to the Black Lion.

"Yeah!" The others answered in unison as they all arrived at the Lions and left the castle to destroy the sentries forgery.

They begun the attack, destroying the forgery defense systems, but there still was an enormous amount of sentries to fight with just five Lions, the fight takes some time until it arrived, what they were expecting, an immense black box.

"It's time! Form Voltron!" Lance calls, Voltron is formed as the last of the sentries lay destroyed at their feet.

 

Keith's team are infiltrating the station smoothly only breaking some sentries here and there so that they can have a clear entrance and a easy possible way out they manage to get into the core computer where Lotor did his hacking and put the video virus in ready to be sent to every corner of the Empire, he waits and the Marmora Team and Shiro's Team give the okay to activate the virus, they agreed that sending the video at the same time would be the ideal, Marmora Team already gave a good to go sign, although Shiro's team ran into a bit of complications, the amount of guards in their station was much greater than they anticipated, so going stealthy was harder than they thought, but they managed to get into the core computer, they just had to knock out the guards and the managers in there.

"Please hurry Kilox, I have a bad feeling about this place." Shiro says worried.

"Don't hurry me Shiro, I know what I'm doing, but the security in here was much bigger than the original intel, so some extra issues are to be expected, and one thing I learned with Lance is, never say those kind of words out loud it is a jinx as Lance would say."

"Oh a human spell to attract trouble? Bring it on!" Zethrid growls.

"Not a literal spell, it's more like a superstition." Shiro says and as if on time the alarms blast on their ears "Nevermind this is a human curse!!"

 

"There." Kilox said at last and activated the signal for the other hackers to activate the virus.

"It's on Shiro, let's go." Shiro, Zethrid and Kilox leave the core computer but as they go out they notice the company outside.

"Now that's a what I thought what a good escape should be!" Zethird grins excited, and so Kilox, Shiro and her, begin to fight their way out, the Marmora Team manage to escape the station smoothly, but their vessel was detected by the Empire so they had to call the castle of lions for a wormhole to escape, it was a close call but they managed just in time.

Keith's team on the other hand was having a more troublesome escape, sentry after sentry were blocking their way out, but with good teamwork they finally manage to enter their ship and escape through the wormhole into the castle, as they arrive there they were completely exhausted, but they went to Coran for an update on things.

"Coran what's the status update?" Lotor asks as he arrives at the bridge.

"Well Lotor, Shiro's team haven't arrived yet, but don't worry it shouldn't be long before the contact us for the wormhole jump, and well the others, you can see it here." The robobeast was a different one, this one seemed to be a mix of their hardest battles in this, a head that absovers debris and sent back in and ion energy, like the robeast that killed Ulaz, two upper arms full of lasers like the Balmeran robeast, and two lower arms with energy orbs like the first robobeast they fought way back  
in Arus, they are at an impasse, with the shoulder cannon and shield activated they manage to block the attacks coming their way and attack back, but the lasers were being blocked by the robobeast lasers.

"Fuck, how long are we gonna be on a impasse?" Lance complains, then Lance feels the Black Lion talk to him and he smiles at what he gets "Allura and Matt both of you put your bayards on your lions we are about to get something new." 

They don't even question him they just put it in place, and what they form instead of a sword is a blue trident, where the points seem to be made of a glowing blue crystal, and so Voltron jumps forward dodging the energy lasers, and blocking the balls with the shield and with a small opening they created they stabbed the robobeast in the middle of the chest with the trident, and the robobeast stops completely and they notice that on various parts of the robeasts body it bursts into icicles, Lance smirks as he puts his bayard in the Black Lion and the trident head glows and sparks with a purple glow which covers the robobeast, Voltron removes the trident and jumps back as they wait to see what will happen, the robobeast explodes and so they have their victory, the lions separate and go back to the castle, as they arrive back on the bridge Lance asks Coran

"Done, where is Shiro?"

"He is on his way, Kilox asked for me to prepare the healing pods, they should arrive at any moment." A minute later Kilox arrives with an unconscious Shiro and Zethrid, they were sent to the healing pods.

"No worries everyone, they are just out with a bit of exhaustion, they should be awake in a couple of vargas, just in time for dinner." Coran says, at that everyone loses a breath they were holding, and so everyone leaves for a bath and a quick nap before dinner. 

Later at the dinner table when Shiro and Zethrid leave the pods and join the others, they all talked  
about their respective missions.

"It went quite smoothly for us, only on leaving was it a bit complicated." Ezor recounts.

"Well for us it had much more guards then what we expected, it was quite a big fight, but in the end we managed to put virus there so it's all ok, even if we had to fight an entire army to leave the damn place." Zethrid says.

"Well he blew up the forgery, and fought a robeast that was a combo of old ones, I would say Haggar is running out of ideas if she used such a cliche on us." Matt says.

"Don't forget to say we unlocked a new weapon, a super cool lance with ice powers, and when I put my bayard in, it made the ice into explosives it was amazing!" Lance says practically jumping in his seat

"Lance that was a trident, not a lance, it is a completely different weapon." Pidge says exasperated.

"Katherine Jane Holt, I’ve wanted that kind of weapon since I piloted Red, LET ME HAVE THIS!" Lance says with the most dramatic face he could muster.

"Ohhhhhhhh, he used the full name, he means business!" Hunk mocks.

"Hunk!!!!" Lance screams as he points the finger at him and Hunk rises his arms and shows a face of panic and surrender.

Lance, Hunk and everyone else laughs, after they finish eating they all return to their rooms to have a good rest for the night.

Lance and Lotor are in their bed talking.

"Today was an immense success, now we just have to wait and reap the results.” Lance says

"And it's all thanks to your amazing mind, and good team work, you’ve created a nice family here." Lotor says as he pulls Lance closer into his arms, Lance calmly falls asleep on Lotors chest, with a smile on both their faces ready for what tomorrow brings them


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos and hits
> 
> coments are apreciated
> 
>  
> 
> and thank you natasha for beeing my beta

The next day the Voltron team was eating breakfast and Shiro and Lance were talking about the earth custom of double dates, Lotor and Allura were quite amused by the idea, that is until they received an emergency call from the coalition where the leaders notified them about the galra rebellion occurring all over the empire, there were even a couple of Galran fleets that asked to join Lotor, Allura asked for the coalition to wait a couple of doboshes so that they could discuss the next part with the others, so she called the other castle residents for a emergency meeting. 

 

"Members of the coalition just informed us that there were a some Galran fleets that rebelled against the empire to join us." Allura informs "Well to join Lotor to be more precise."

"Well it makes sense." Kilox comments "Even if the Galra want a new leader they are still loyal as a species, so they will want a leader that is at least Galran, and Lotor is the most influential Galran that has sided with Voltron, Lance did you expect this to happen?"

"Kinda yeah, the thing about the propaganda Zarkon made for himself is that his Galra can turn against him given the proper motivation, like the moment the lies are exposed the rebellion will begin but I didn't think it would be this fast, I thought it would take a couple of weeks, I expect Zarkon to create a response for those videos and try and do damage control, but this rebellion is much faster then he would likely be able to contain, we need to create a meeting for those Galra fleets and see what their intentions are, they might just say it is a change for the good guys, but it might also be they   
just want to go for the winning side, we can't turn them away, because they are Lotor's people, and extra fleets and resources for us is good, but we should be careful on how we handle the information and freedom we can give to them at this time."

"Well being careful is good and all but what next?" Allura asked "We will proceed as originally planned?"

"Originally planned?" Ezor asks

"The original plan was we would strike central command when the chaos was at its peak." Shiro explains "Zarkon would be too busy controlling the general population which would leave the central command vulnerable to an attack, and he wouldn't have his usual fleet support because of the chaos, but since the mess is happening sooner than we expected we would need to attack central command by the end of the week or cycle, we will need to work fast and coordinate the attack with the other members of the coalition. Allura call the coalition members and tell them we’re ready."

So they called a meeting and informed them of their plans, Lotor went to the Galran fleet to talk to them and see their intentions, he was surprised to learn how genuine their intentions were, and so Lotor had once again a fleet under his name.

A couple of days later there was a full coalition fleet on it's way to central command, with the help of Coran, Slav and the Ulkarians they manage to create a teludav system so that the main ships could operate, using a bit of Altean energy that Lance, Allura, Shiro and Coran could provide, the fleet invaded central command, with the help of the Blade spies on central command they managed to lower the security, Lotor left Acxa and his generals to command the fleets while he joined Lance and Shiro inside the Black Lion, Voltron with the coalition fleet was destroying Zarkons central command, to the point of even most of his fleet, fleeing the fight, so Voltron separated it self so that the paladins could fight Zarkon and Haggar in person.

Keith, Kilox and Pidge joins the other blades to take control of central command while Shiro and Lotor go to fight Zarkon, Allura and Lance go the druids labs to fight Haggar, Matt and Hunk go to fight Zarkons remaining inner circle.

Facing Zarkon on his throne Shiro and Lotor draw their weapons while Zarkon simply rises from his throne.

"And so the shame of the Galra Empire comes to take the throne, stay out of this, this will be a fight between black paladins."

"Former black paladins I should correct you." Shiro mocks "I'm not the black paladin anymore, the current black paladin went to fight the real threat, you aren't even worth his time, we are just here to take out the trash." 

That strikes a nerve in the Emperor and with a beastly roar he launches himself towards Lotor and Shiro fighting with his armored hands, Zarkon is absurdly fast and strong in his attacks, the corrupted quintessence in his armor only intensifies his strength, but even so with the combined forces of Shiro and Lotor the fight is balanced, that is until Lotor signals Shiro towards some quintessence containers  
on Zarkon's back, they nodded at each other and began to push Zarkon back so create an opening so that they can strike the containers, and an opening the did create, Lotor managed to break the containers on Zarkons back, which made his movements much slower, Shiro attacked more viciously pushing Zarkon to desperation, and in his desperation he fails to notice Lotor's strike on his back, piercing his armor and chest, and so Zarkon falls on the floor dead.

On the other side of the ship Matt and Hunk had beaten Zarkons inner circle, Pidge and the Blades managed to hack the main computer shutting down all the sentries, they took control of central command of the Galran empire, all that remained was Haggar on her lab, Haggar was with four other druids, Lance went for the druids while Allura went to Haggar, it was a fight no one wanted to interfere with.

They all teleported, firing lasers and lightning in all directions, the fight seemed to be balanced but Allura and Lance begun to use the other elements creating pillars of fire, icicles everywhere even small tornados swirled about, Lance managed to kill the four druids but Allura and Haggar were still fighting, but both tired.

"Give it up Haggar, the Empire has fallen, Zarkon is dead, he has no followers, you are the last thing that remains of the old empire." Allura says

"Foolish child, you think I would give in to you, you forget the words of the Empire Vrepit Sa, VICTORY OR DEATH." Haggar snarled as she raised her hand glowing, slamming it into her chest, and uses the lightning on herself, she committed suicide. and so the Empire falls, Lotor takes the throne with the support of the general Galran population and and the coalition, Lance finally gets his parade in Ulkarion where the coalition celebrates their victory and closer to the end of the party Lotor gives a few words.

"Today is a day of celebration, the day the empire falls, there is still much work to be done in the universe, as the new Galran Emperor I will work my best and hardest to create a future where we can all put the differences behind us and thrive for a better universe, but this wouldn't be possible without Voltron, and more importantly, someone very dear to me, Lance I love you with all my heart, I never thought I would have the chance to feel this way towards someone and I want to be by your side forever  
so what I want to ask you is, Lance would you marry me and become my husband?" At those words there is absolute silence.

Lance looks at him with wide eyes and yells a yes to Lotor and runs to him and tackles him to the ground kissing him passionately.

"I think that was an yes." Matt grins, at that the shock breaks with a loud applause and some laughs, Lance and Lotor stopped kissing and got up, with smiles and red faces, Lance and Lotors marks glowing on their cheeks, surprised looks directed at Lotor since it's a rare moment that someone can see the usually hidden Altean marks on Lotor.

"Well before the wedding there is something more we need to do." Lance says as he holds Lotors hand, their fingers intertwined.

"I need to introduce you to my parents!"


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the hits and kudos
> 
> coments are apreciated
> 
> and thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> ps. the letters in diferenf format idicates it was said in spanish,i don't trust google to tranlate it properly, so i thought this would be better

Even with the fall of Zarkon there is still a lot of work within the Empire to do so to travel to Earth couldn't be done immediately distribution of resources, return of prisoners, reorganization of systems, it took over a month of negotiation and work, non stop for everyone in Voltron there were times were Keith and Zethrid would just fight for hours after some meetings just to vent their work and frustration but after all this Lotor and Allura managed to create an opening for a week to go to Earth.

 

When they arrived, each of the paladins went to see their family, Keith went to his father’s farm in  
Texas, Kolivan searched for information on his mother, Hunk went to his mother's place, Pidge and Matt went to their mother, Shiro brought Allura with him to meet his parents, after Allura taught Shiro and Lance how to shift into a more human look, Allura was a bit bothered with her round ears, Lotor’s shifting skills were a bit limited compared to normal Alteans so he just changed his skin to a light color similar to Shiro and turned his eyes from yellow to white, he couldn't change his ears but he could hide it with his hair, Coran, Kolivan and Acxa were left to deal with the Galaxy Garrison and the U.N. government, and so Lotor and Lance went to Lance's home.  
  
"Ready love?" Lotor asks

"As ready as I will ever be!" Lance replies and rings the doorbell  
  
"Coming!" A woman calls as she opens the door, Lance sees his mother for the first time in ages.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm home." With tears in his eyes Lance watches his mother walk closer to him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth she raises her hand and slaps him hard across his face  
  
-"ouch, mom, that hurts" lance says, as his mom removes one of her flip flops and strike lance in the head  
  
  
_"You stupid! Stupid! Son, you had me worried for years! I mourned you!  Most of my white hair is your fault, you idiot!"_  
she says with tears in her eyes as she yelled angrily at him _"You wonderful idiot son!"_ She lets her shoe fall and hugs  
Lance _"Welcome home!"_  
  
_"I'm home mom, I'm home."_ Lotor looks at this scene with a smile on his face, and a bit of worry for his fiance.  
  
"Um, hello, I know you are wondering what happened to your son, I can say it wasn't his fault that he was gone for so long  
it is quite a story." At that Lance's mom finally notices Lotor and as she looks at him she says  
  
"Typical, my son is weak to pretty people, come on in, your younger siblings are in school your father is working, your  
older siblings moved out already, but I will call them here tonight we will celebrate, my name is Rosa by the way." She runs  
to the phone were she calls all the family for an emergency reunion, while they wait Lotor gets introduced to Lance's grandparents after each of them hits lance on his head.  
  
"This hitting on the head that they are doing is it something like an earthy greeting you didn't tell me about?" Lotor asked confused.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't a greeting, this is just my grandson getting what he deserves, just you wait Lance everyone in the family  
will strike you tonight." Lance slumps as Lotor laughs a bit "And what did you mean by earthy greetings?"  
  
"Oh don't worry Gran we will explain that as well when everyone arrives."

 

Just a couple of minutes later the rest of Lance's family arrives exasperated, and when they see him there is a massive family hug and tears, but when they pull away each one of them strikes him on the head, he even had to get on his knees so that his younger siblings could strike him as well, and with everyone there they explained about Voltron the war and the Empire, Lotor even shows his true form to them, the younger siblings loved the purple skin and the pointy ears, and when they arrive to the part about the magic fight with Haggar, Lance showed them his new look.  
_  
"So, to sum up you were kidnapped by a magical mechanical lion, to fight a space war, got turned into a space elf, you won and you even brought home your space emperor boyfriend?"_ Lance's father Alexandre asks. _  
  
"Well there is just one thing that I didn't quite tell you yet Lotor isn't my boyfriend he is my fiance."  
  
"What!? He better be just your fiance, you know quite well I would die of sadness if I missed my son's wedding!" _ Rosa exclaims with  
an angry tone __  
  
"Calm down Mom, that's why I brought him here, I wanted him to meet you all, and obviously our wedding would be here on  
Earth."  
  
"Mom, please can I turn into a magical space elf ?" Lance's younger brother Louis asks  
  
"you know the rules young man, any kind of body modification is only after you turn 18" alexandre says to his son  
  
"Oh so does this mean I am free to go?" Lance's older brother Marcos says with a strange gleam in his eyes, at that Rosa rolls her eyes  
and they all lough.

 

After hours of chat and stories being told, they went to bed, Lotor mocks Lance when he sees his Shiro posters still in his room.

 

The next morning during breakfast they explained that their friend Coran should be talking about Earth-Space alliances, so they should see an announcement soon, they also ask for in a couple of days to call the other paladins and their family there since Lance told his friends that his home would be the best place for the gathering, his parents approved, they also told them that they can only be a bit almost a week's time, so the wedding will be in a couple of months.

 

Lance's mother and his sisters are planning the whole thing, and they asked about the coronation, Lotor said that since he is already Emperor a coronation for Lance will be made after the wedding, it will be on a new planet they are naming Neo-Altea which will be the heart of the universal alliance, which consists in the new Galra empire and an association of systems all under the the Voltron flag.  
  
  
On the day of the visit Hunks parents were the first to arrive, close to the Holts and the Shirogane's, last was Keith with his father and right behind him his mother.  
  
"Holy cow! Mullets are hereditary, god this explains so much! Your hair is your alien trait, all that and this new purple mark!" Lance exclaims.  
  
"God dammit Lance.." Keith groans with a facepalm, suddenly there was universal laughter, even Keith's mother was giggling.  
  
"Did you guys see Coran on TV last night?" Hunk asks “He looked like an overly excited puppy!"  
  
"An excited Coran is old news, did you guys looked at Iverson's face, the guy looked like Shiro when he had been exposed to hours of Slav interaction." Pidge giggled.  
  
"Don't bring him into the conversation, dealing with him in space is hard enough, at home it should be a Slav free world!" Shiro says with a bit of barely contained anger.

  
"Slav is an certain genius alien but with some interesting quirks." Allura informs Shiro's parents  
  
"And he is also the only being in the universe that managed to make Shiro lose his marbles." Lance adds on to Allura's comment, and Louis notices Allura and he walks over to her.  
  
"Are you the magical Princess that will give us magic like big bro Lance?" Louis asked with puppy dog eyes that melted Allura's heart in seconds.  
  
"Many members of my family were interested in being turned into Alteans." Lance says "But only after you turn 18 Louis."  

 

Louis pouts and goes back with the others, the reunion continues and it's really joyful one even Keith socialises.

  
When the time to return to space arrived it was with teary eyes as they said their goodbyes, well to Hunk and Lance's family at least Coolin Holt and Kenny Kogane join the Voltron crew into going to space, Lance's big sister Miranda will finish her international studies so that when they come back she can join them to learn how to be a better diplomat, Earth connection to the Universal Alliance will be on slower steps then the usual because Earth is a bit primitive but also because of the chaotic nature of humans, their leaders thought it would be better to let humanity adapt at a slower pace.

  
The work continues but Lance and Lotor worked their hardest to make the Empire better and more peaceful but most importantly to create the opening for their wedding, since the day is arriving at a fast pace.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think the fic i created would be as big as this, this is got way more atention then i thought it would get, but anyway, from all the content i planned to put it, and for what i planed the next chapter is supose to be the last, but i could post some extra chapters of fluff, something like an epilouge chapters, if you guys want it coment about it


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos and hits and coments
> 
> thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> since i recive positive responce, i decided to go a little further with this

It finally arrived, the day of the wedding, it was in a beautiful garden near Lance's home, they called all their friends families, the only aliens allowed were Allura, Coran, the generals, Krolia and Kolivan, the FBI worked as security around the place, to keep it a secret and discreet, Lotor had a beautiful black and lilac suit, Lance arrived with a nice dark blue suit, then came the vows.

"Lotor, to say we had a rough start is an understatement, you tried to kill me a couple of times, I tried to kill you a couple of times as well, we didn't hate each other but we didn't had any love either, then we were kinda forced to work together and I saw someone that could do so much, there is such a light within you, a light which the environment around you tried to kill, but you protected that light, even in your worst moment where that light was close to dying, it touched my heart. I had to do something, I had to prevent that light from going out, so I did something I didn't expect I would do, I reached out and offered my hand to you, you were a bit awkward for a bit but took it, then we got closer and saw opportunities where your light could grow, and how right I was, when we really saw each other again, no walls, just us, it was when I began to see, I was falling in love with you, even if I was hurt at the time, you waited for me like I was patient with you, when we finally became a couple I was so happy, and now I can't see a future where I'm not by your side, so I vow to be by you for all of time, every good and bad moment, every hardship, every celebration we will be together, supporting each other, improving each other, this is our moment where we will begin anew as one."

"Lance, when I met you I thought 'Who is this crazy person, how did he become a paladin?' and I then saw someone fun to be around, you gave me a place where I could belong, now this is the moment where most would say you slowly wormed your way into my cold heart, my heart where I put so many walls up, people wondered if they ever would know the real me, but you, you didn't worm your way inside, you came in guns blazing, blasting every wall I had, one moment I wanted you at arm’s length  
the next you were already in my heart like you owned the place, at it was true you did own it, I didn't know how you did but you got my heart, something I never thought I would trust someone with but you, I know I can give you and you would do what was the best for it, I know I can trust you unconditionally as stupid thing it is, I know with you there is no problem and now this is a moment I never thought would ever happen with me, but being here, with you means that now we will begin our  
story, and so I vow to be the person that is worthy of your love, a person that will thrive with you, I vow to be by your side until the end of times, together always and forever." 

And with the vows being said, with tears in the eyes of everyone the union is made and a kiss is shared.

They leave for the party after, there is a lot of talking and a lot of laughs, happy moments all around Lance is with the other members of Voltron talking and he is approached by the last person he thought would talk to him on his wedding but here he is.

"Well Cadet Mcclain, you’ve come a long way, although what should I call you now, I don't know your husbands family name." Iverson says.

"It's Daibazaal, actually since royalty carries the name of the planet they are from, like Allura's family name is Altea." Lotor informs.

“But we decided to keep Daibazaal-Mcclain." Lance says with a small glare at Iverson.

"Daibazaal-Mcclain, it suits you, different wild, full of life, I will say now something I never thought I would say, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Lance says  
Lance and the other former garrison members jaws dropped. 

"I was wrong about you, not the greatness within you, that was easy to see, but you were such a easy going person, so soft, I thought the real world would destroy you, so I was hard on you, I thought it would harden you, lose a bit of this softness, so that when the real world came at you, you would be able to take it head on, but it seems you took it head on anyway, you are far stronger than I originally thought, seeing how far you came, if I can say that as your teacher I helped even a small amount to guide you into becoming the great man that is before me today, I could say my job was well done, I hope you in your future you can maintain that wonder aura you still emanate, be happy and continue to be great Leandro.” He finishes and offers a small smile.

"Who are you and what did you do with Iverson?" Pidge says

"Are we in an alternative reality again? It is a possibility if you think about it..." Hunk spouts

"Guys have more faith in Iverson, he isn't that bad." Shiro butts in

"Seriously shiro, he is the guy that blamed you for Kerberos." Keith says and glares at Iverson

"Kogane, this I will not let slide, the decision was from the superiors, I told them blaming Shirogane was a stupid idea, he is the best pilot the Garrison ever got, blaming him would tarnish his memory and the Garrison capacity, but they didn't hear me, and since I was the main teacher responsible for the pilots program I had to use him as a bad example, I hated that, I felt like I deserved a punch in the face for that, something that I did get it, isn't that right Kogane?" Iverson explains

"I have no regrets." Keith replies

"And you are still impressive as ever aren't you Miss Holt." Iverson says and turns to Pidge

"When did you figure it out?" Pidge asks

"Since I saw you use the wrong hand in the salute." He says

"That was on day one! Why didn't you say anything?" She huffs "Not that i'm complaining."

"You deserved the truth, even if I couldn't give to you, so I helped hide who you truly were as much as I could, have a good day, and congratulations for you Leandro and you Lotor." He says and leaves, the others still very much confused, but quite happy.

The party continued, when the time came to end it, Lance gave his goodbyes to everyone, and they left Earth and went back to their duties in space, Lotor and Lance were getting ready for their bed, and rest after such a tiring day

"So husband there is something I would like to talk you about." Lance says as he embraces Lotor

"Yes my husband, what you want, say it and it's yours."

"Well, I know we just got married, so this may be a bit soon for it, but I want children."

"Truly?" Lotor asks "You feel ready for it?"

"No one is ever ready for parenthood, but with you at my side I know we will be fine, this will be the beginning of our new adventure."


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the coments and kudos, also the hits
> 
> thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
>  
> 
> coments are apreciated

Months later, there were some changes in the universe, the new world that is the capital of the the Universal Alliance, the world of Neo-Altea, there is where most meetings are held, also where Allura and Shiro were wed, and where Lance received his coronation, to make matters simple in the denomination Lotor is the Galran Emperor while Lance is the Galran King, most of the Voltron team is separated throughout the universe fixing the damage of the old empire.

But in Lance's case he had something else on his mind, he got pregnant fairly quickly after they decided to try and have children, and so they called Coran to be the doctor and make the first analysis on the child, the generals, Allura and Shiro were also present, Lance's mother wanted to be there as well, but they decided that to appease the security of the U.N. the ships to arrive from space are  
to be spaced in between each visit, so sadly visits can't be frequent, the next visit is reserved for the global diplomats to learn about the universe, which Miranda earned her place among them the McClains were quite proud of her achievements and Rosa still tries to be present in her own way, in this case a video call, through a special communicator.

"Very well my boy, let's see the little one shall we!" Coran babbles with excitement as Lance lay on the table scanner.

“Will we be able to tell this soon if it is boy or girl?" Zethrid queried

"Possibly, although I'm more curious about the family plans." Acxa murmurs

"Well Lance comes from a big family and I really like the idea of many children as well." Lotor pridefully tells them, a spark in his eyes "We plan on having several children, but they should be spaced a couple of years apart from each other."

"Good plan you can make the child more sociable with a big family." Ezor squeals

"It also helps to teach the child responsibilities when they help take care of their younger siblings." Rosa adds

"Well it's good thing you plan on having many children, because from what I can see it's safe to assume Lance you will give birth to three children." Coran informs with glee

"Holy shit!" Shiro cries

"Oh my god, triplets?! I didn't expect to be three at once, Lotor I blame you!" Lance points at his husband with a pout

"Don't look at me I thought having multiple children at once would be impossible for me." Lotor defends holding his hands up in front of him

"What do you mean impossible?" Allura asks

"It's something common with half breed Galra." Acxa explains "One common aspect of being a hybrid is the relatively low fertility rate, it only increases in later generations, we thought that Lance getting pregnant this quickly was a lot of luck but this is a whole new level!" She finished with wide eyes

"Ho ho ho, never underestimate the good McClain genes." Rosa chuckles with a smile "Lance don't worry having one or three or five children right now it doesn't matter, you have your husband at your side and you both will be very loving and doting parents."

"Mom not to complain or anything, but I'm more worried by the fact I have three babies that will come out of me in much shorter space of time than I originally thought."

"Lance Alteans have some shape shifting skills remember?" Allura reminds him "You can shift a bit to make a bigger opening to make the labor easier for you."

"Oh, this almost makes me think Alteans have a cheating biology." Rosa mutters

"And Lance don't worry we will help you every step of the way." Shiro comforts "Considering Allura and I are also planning to have some children of our own."

"Just don't be one of those competitive couples." Rosa sighs

"Competitive?" Zethrid inquires

"Sometimes on Earth, some mothers like to compete with each other about some things, like how many children they can have, in how much pain you were during birth, and the classic my son is better than yours." Lance clarifies

"Don't worry, I may be a little competitive but with this I'm won’t be." Allura confirms

"Thank the heavens." Shiro murmurs under his breath

"Anyway " Coran interrupts "I don't know about human pregnancy but for Alteans it takes around seven months to give birth to a child so you are already halfway there, and we can tell the genders already, do you want to know or would you rather be a surprise?”

"It might be a good idea, because of names and all." Lotor shrugs

"Go ahead Coran what is the gender?" Lance agreed

"Well you have two daughters and one son." Coran informs

"Nice, well for my first children I always wanted their names to be Aqua and Ignis, water for the girl and fire for the boy, aqua is water in latin, while ignis is fire or lightning in latin, latin is a dead language on Earth but we still use it on occasion." Lance tells Lotor

"Those are nice names, and since we also have a second daughter I would like to name her Narti." Lotor says with a sad smile

"Oh Lotor!" Ezor sighs with tears forming in the corners of her eyes "This calls for a group hug!" And Ezor jumps on Lotor and hugs him tightly the others join them. 

Later that day after the examination Allura is informed Lotor and Lance that she found a planet  
that would be ideal for the reconstruction of Daibazaal, which would be a great news for the Galran race, they were discussing the plans for neo-daibazal when they received an emergency call from Keith.

"Hey Allura we found something that you might want to take a look at immediately, and will most likely need Voltron, not in a bad way, but Voltron might be better to make them more calm, we found a secret Altean colony."


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more alteans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, nice :)
> 
>  
> 
> i saw this character in a tease for season 6(originalyi thought it was for 5 but oh well, netflix messed up), so i wanted to put her here but she didn't fit in the story, but now that we are in extras i can put it more nicely

To say Allura was as excited as a child on Christmas morning was an understatement, she immediately called the other paladins so that they could go there as soon as possible, Keith managed to talk to the other Alteans but they were extremely wary of him, only after promising that they could talk with the paladins of Voltron and that there were Altean pilots they agreed to a meeting, but only with the paladins, so sadly this meant Shiro and Coran were left behind in the Castle of Lions, Lotor couldn't even go, at Lance’s insistence to continue on taking care of the construction of Neo-Daibazal, and he said to not worry, anything that could go wrong he would be protected by five magical lions, this set him at peace.

The travel was quick just one jump and before them was an Altean Station hidden between the gravitational pull of three small planets, they were in the farthest reaches of most Galactics maps, which would explain how they manage to stay hidden for so long, when the Lion’s were docked in the station they were received by quite surprisingly three Alteans, two obvious guards and one female Altean that surprisingly looked a lot like Allura.

"Welcome to our humble home, I'm Princess Romelle, it's refreshing to see the paladins once more after ten thousands years, that alien that looked Altean but wasn't said that the war was over but I think you all could understand our fears and being reluctant in believing him..." The paladins removed their helmets and when Romelle looked at Allura she let out a surprised gasp.

"I can understand the surprise." Lance says "But this is Queen Allura of Neo-Altea, blue paladin, this is the green paladin Pidge Katie Holt, her brother Matt Holt the red paladin, this is Hunk the yellow paladin and I am Lance the black paladin, with the exception of Allura we are all from a far away planet called Earth, the alien, that you got in contact with, his name is Keith he is a friend of ours."

"Oh, well, before I can accept the entrance of your vessel would you all accompany me to our council and update us on what is going on with the universe? It is quite amazing to see the long lost Allura and the second generation of paladins."

"Technically we are kind of a mixture of second, third and fourth generation." Pidge mentions "We had our ups and downs which created a bit of messy situation that involved temporary lion switches which led to permanent changes."

"Oh well, I'm sure we can discuss this with the council, and we can set the hearts of all our population at ease." Romelle says as she leads them to the council room.

As she opens the door they a greeted by a simple room similar in size to the paladins dining hall, at a long table in the centre of the room sat five older Alteans, even though they carried the title of Elders they didn't look much older than Coran

After some introductions were said Lance and Allura told the tale of Voltron, from the Kerberos mission until the most recent operation in the creation of Neo-Altea, they had mixed feelings when they learned that Lance was the Galran King, but with the full story they accepted it as a fact, after some discussions they decided to move in to Neo-Altea and they allowed Shiro and Coran to come in, they decided to go to a rest hall, while the Elders talked with the rest of the colony about the changes.

"So who wants to talk about the elephant in the room?" Pidge sighs

"What's an elephant number 5 and where is it?" Coran asked confused

"It's an Earth expression, for sensitive topics where everyone wants to ask or talk about but would be too much embarrassed or uncomfortable to actually ask." Matt explains

 

"Oh whatever, Princess Romelle, why do you look so much like Allura, and why do you carry the title of Princess if Allura is an only child?" Lance asks 

"Lance be more subtle about things!" Hunk lectures

"No, the black paladin is right, I would be curious as well if it was me in Allura's place, well, I carry the title of Princess mostly as a moral pillar for the others, since the true royal line was stuck with Allura, and Alfor didn't have any relatives as a descendant of the last Altean Queens sister my family carries the title of Princes and Princesses, but as I said this is all for moral standings, not royal blood, for us to move out from this station into a new world and have contact once again with the universe it gives us true hope for the future, and I'm likely to not need the title of Princess anymore.”

"Well considering I pulled my looks mostly from mother's side it does makes a bit of sense, and there is no need to lose your title, from my point of view you are my cousin, though many generations apart but that doesn't matter, so you can maintain the title." Allura affirms

"Well this question is more for you Lance, what is the state of the Galrans at the moment?"

"Well when Zarkon lost his support and Lotor took the throne, and even with a lot of negotiations, there is still some small factions here and there that want the power for themselves, but we are slowly but surely convincing them to move to our side, since the restored druids and I are developed means to restore Balmeran crystals energy, with low cost and resources, and with more energy to provide, we are slowly replacing their need for quintessence, now what we need to work is on is Neo-Daibazal, after the world is ready to be completely populated my husband and I have some plans to redirect the Galran focus to a topic instead of war to something more constructive, but we cannot tell you yet." 

Lance turns to look at Hunk, Pidge and Matt as the trio looks downwards with a bit of shame 

"It's supposed to be a surprise, this project is only on paper at the moment, it's also only on paper, because some people can't handle when we say for them to wait and those people still try to hack into your private files." He accused

"Lance I'm sorry, I was just curious but you did give me payback for it so can't we call it even?" Pidge pleads

"What did she do?" Shiro asks 

"Well she over heard I had an idea to help with the Galran population, and Pidge really wanted to know, but at the time I didn't have anything written yet, but she didn't know that so she hacked into my private tablet where she got access to some of my private stuff, the file she got was a video called Galran surprise, she thought that was my idea, but what she got was a porno that I prepared for Lotor and I. " Lance explains 

"What is a porno?" Romelle inquires

"Well it's basically a video recording of sex, which can be made of many themes, stories or scenes." Lance tells her

“Oh." Romelle says with a blush spreading across her face

"She deserved the mental scarring." Lance said with a huff as Matt and Hunk wheezed with laughter beside him

"One thing that I think the she implied with her question and you didn't say Lance is if there will be many Galrans in Neo-Altea at the moment." Shiro informs and Romelle nods.

"Well Princess I understand your concern, but as we said Neo-Altea is the capital for the Universal Alliance so there will be a few Galrans, but compared to their species their numbers will be the smallest compared to the other species, moreover most species still are uncomfortable with Galra around but many of them are trying to be more friendly and understanding which we consider great progress." Matt advises "I mean after the construction of Neo-Daibazaal the number of Galrans in space will be drastically reduced, so if you are too much uncomfortable we could talk later with the Elders about the moving to be delayed a bit, I mean the construction should be finished in a couple of months, and moving this entire station from here to Neo-Altea should also take a bit of time, unless you guys have wormhole tech here."

"We do have wormhole tech here so the moving can be done really soon, but there is no need to wait, if the Galra are trying to take a peaceful approach to the universe we should also try and be a bit more understanding." Romelle concluded with a smile

"Thank you Princess." Lance breathed with relief and gave her a kind smile "As the Galran King this is all I could ask for of you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real full chapter is here 
> 
> thank you for the wait kudos and hits people
> 
> and thank you natahsa for beeing my beta

While the old council prepare the Alteans to move in into Neo Altea, Princess Romelle went with the Voltron team so that she could be prepared for the changes in the universe, the first stop was Neo Daibazaal, to appease a very anxious Emperor.

As they meet Lotor hugs his husband and kisses him tenderly and gets on his knees and gives soft kisses to Lance's round stomach.

"Oh you are pregnant!" Romelle exclaims

"Of course i'm pregnant, what you thought this round belly was? Fatness?" Lance huffs indignantly

"Well...." Romelle says with a blush on her face, averting her gaze

"Oh no." Shiro groans

"You did not go there Princess, you did not!" Lance angrily growled, he seemed to want to get closer to Romelle and hit her, but Lotor held him back.

"Love calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean any insult, and stress isn't good for the children." Lotor chides trying to calm his husband down.

“Fine." Lance huffs "Allura do the thing." 

Allura then hits Romelle on the back of her head hard.

"Ouch!" Romelle massages the back of her head and stares at Allura confused 

"Lance as the King of the Galra can't actually hit you for this as much as he wants to, so the old Earthen custom comes into place, if you say something stupid, you get hit, I had to use it on you in his place, I found it to be quite a useful thing to learn from Lance." Allura says with a smirk

“Lance was a terrible influence on Allura..." Shiro sighed shaking his head

"Oh shut it Space Dad, you love me." Lance says with a grin

"I wouldn't call it love exactly." Shiro smirked 

"Are things always this odd...?" Romelle asked

“Oh yes I find this quite refreshing!" Coran cuts in cheerfully 

"You are one of us now!" Matt cheers

"One of us! One of us! One of us! One of us!" Matt, Hunk, Pidge and Ezor chant

"Oh no they are at it again..." Acxa mutters with a small grin

Romelle smiles at the antics before her, she receives a tour around the ship where they also talk about the politics of the universe, Lance goes to the office to have some "paper work" done (when Lotor asks why he calls it paperwork when everything is digitized, Lance just says on Earth those things are worked on paper still which makes the work even worse) and to rest some more, because he has been expending more energy than he should have.

Weeks later when Daibazaal is ready most of the Galra in space move in to their new home planet, Lotor gave a great speech welcoming the Galra into their new planet and he also welcomed other species to visit as well, and he opened the stage for Lance to give his part.

"Well as you all know the galra have been a warrior species since ancient times, even though the times changed and we have now entered a new era of peace, most of the universe says the Galra will have to change their ways." There was a ripple of displeasure in the crowd of Galra "But I say no." 

And this is the moment where the expression of the Galra shift from annoyance to curiosity "You don't have to change, yes we can't be conquering planets anymore, but there is other ways where you can show your power, it's with great pride, that I announce the creation of the Galran olympic games, this idea came from my home planet those games were created to unite us as a species but what they actually do is even united is a great opportunity of power display, these competitions will push you to the limits of what you can do, to prove to you all that the winner is the best in what they can do. Further detail will be published later on information on which kind of competitions and the rules of applications will be listed." 

As Lance finishes talking the crowd went wild with excitement, and as Lance joins Lotor, Keith, Kolivan, Pidge and Hunk backstage they congratulate him on the job well done.

"So that's the secret you tried so hard to protect that I got scared for life." Pidge exclaims laughing "I'm surprise this worked actually!"

"It makes a lot of sense when you really know the Galra." Lance explains 

Kolivan rises his brow at him

"I mean think about it, the Galra are naturally a warrior race, and they like to prove themselves as the best mostly among other Galra so I give them a COMPETITION, where they can SHOW OFF their power, where they can be on TOP."

"It was a bait, you use the words like competition and power to bait them into what you want, into a controlled environment where the Galran can use their warrior instinct, I'm impressed." Kolivan mused nodding

"When Lance told me this idea I knew it would be a success, but we still planning all the proper competitions since we have to consider the Galran strengths and weaknesses when we translate the games, and create some new ones based on different kinds of competitions around the universe." Lotor says proud of his husband and Keith's eyes sparkle

"Keith you are part of the blade you will be on security duty." Kolivan burst Keith’s bubble of joy quite quickly

"Sorry Keith, but this will be the first one so we will need extra security, maybe on the next one you can try and participate in the trials?" Lance suggested giving Keith an apologetic look and Keith cheers up a little.

Months later the planning and preparation makes sure that the games will go smoothly, they released the trials and groups were formed to begin the selection, but even with things going smoothly there was one day that caught Lance when he least expected it, he went into labor one week early, Lance was a bit disappointed, he managed to make a deal and let all of his family to come and visit him in Neo-Daibazaal, they were meant to arrive in two days, and so two days later there  
was the family meeting where they greet the new additions.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Rosa demanded

"Well hello Mom, so nice to see you in person, oh Lance how things are going? Quite smoothly thank you." Lance replied mockingly

"Hold that sass Leandro Esperansa Alejandro Nunes Carlos Espinosa Daibazaal-McClain" Rosa says as she points a finger in his face "Now lead me to my grandchildren!" 

Lance leads them to the nursery room quietly since he knows his mother means   
business when she uses the full name and there they saw Lance and Lotor's children.

"Oh they are beautiful, which one is which?" Alexandre asks

"Well this little guy here with light purple skin and red markings is Ignis, he is the first one, this girl with light brown skin and blue markings is the second to be born my little Aqua, and this is the third one with deep purple skin and pink markings is Narti, they are resting at the moment so let's talk in the resting room on the side so that we don't wake them up." Lance smiles at his children fondly and leads the rest of his family to the other room, Lotor soon joining them.

"So quick question, how was the delivery?" Rosa asks

"Well they did arrive a bit earlier than we anticipated, but Lance did the standard process of Altean delivery, he shifted his body around to make a easier process to give birth, so just a couple of minutes and he was done." Lotor says

"YOU BITCH, HOW LUCKY CAN YOU BE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Yells Melissa, Lance’s older sister

"Sorry about that Lotor." Rosa says "When Melissa gave birth it took hours and a lot of pain, and that was to give birth to just one kid, where Lance here gave birth to three, she is frustrated, and she is even annoyed that Lance doesn't have a shark week."

"Alteans don't have shark week in general, it doesn't make a difference if it is male or female after they reach maturity age both males and females will live most of the rest of their lives being fertile."

"OH NOW YOU TELL ME THIS !!! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!! CALL THAT SPACE QUEEN AND CHANGE ME!!" Melissa vents.

Later after more talking and catching up, Marcus, Miranda and Melissa were later changed into Alteans when they asked for Allura to arrive and help them in the change, the rest of the family remained in Neo-Daibazaal for a couple of days before they had to return to Earth, it with happy tears when Lance gave his goodbyes to his family, Lance and Lotor hold hands as they see the ship leave and both look hopeful for their future.


	20. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it took so long to post this but, my beta kinda disapeared on me so after months of waiting i decided it's better to put it without beta read anyway, sorry for any possible mistakes you might find in this final chapter, i hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed making it

22 years later

there was manny changes in the past years, the galran games became quite popular through out the universe, the universe   
is at peace so voltron hardly ever is formed, so allura and lance they built in new altea, the voltron academy where they  
not only train new paladins but an intire division to work under said paladin that will work as a space patrol(from time  
to time when lance is on board they do proadcast sirens to amuse lance), the patrol of each lion take care of a section   
of the universe, lance and allura since both have to be king and queen of their respective planets they were the first to  
step down as paladins, matt as we wanted to work with pidge and the alkarion more he also steped down as paladin, at this  
point only hunk and pidge still act as paladins but both are watching the new recruts just waiting to see if their lions   
will pick a new paladin. on a more private note allura and shiro had two sons and a daughter, their eldest son alfor at age  
of 21 years, ryou at the age 17 and their daughter fala at the age of 12 the shirogane family had moved to new altea to be  
closer to shiro. the garrets stayed on earth considering hunk is one of the paladins that travel a lot, hunk married shay  
and she is expecting a child they don't know the gender yet since for balmerans the gender is formed after puberty, for the  
holt family they stay together traveling with pidge most of the time, with the exception of sometimes matt stay at alkarion  
to develop more technology, matt got an olkarian wife and twins girls, pidge never fell in love with a significant other,  
but she fell in love with a small child that she rescued from the blakc market, the chield seemed to be of the same species  
of triguel the original green paladin but since zarkon destroyed the dalterion belt it was tought he species was lost for ever  
but she provied to be maybe hope for her species, so pidge to honor her predecessor named the child trigel she is 15 years   
old already, on the other hand the keith married zethrid, they have been married for 15 years already, but they agreed on no  
children, they would rather take care of theier "nephius" every now and then, and bee the cool uncle and aunt, then have  
thier own kids, krolia retired from the blades soon after neo-daibazaal was completed and she moved there togetther with her  
husband, and a couple of years later keith got a little brother akira kogane, for the mcclains lance's brothers and sisters  
and their respective lovers went to space soon after, lance's parents recently moved to neo-daibazaal since the gran parents  
passed away, and they dicided to pass theier remaining years close to the family as possible, lance and lotor got three more  
children, lucas at 17, nyrvira a 12 year old girl and maxiene at 8. today is a day for celebration the for the official  
coronation where ignis becomes the official regent prince of the galra empire,at his party lance and allura are relaxing on  
the palace balcony enjoying the view,since lance is now 7 months pregnate with his seventh child he gets tired easyly.

-"no matter how manny years pass, the view of the gardens from here still is impressive" says allura "still you got lucky  
that there was no issue in the case of inheritance to the throne"

-"yeah, me and lotor we wanted to give our children the freedom to chose their own paths no matter what, something that  
we couldn't have our selves in the childhood"

-"oh yes lotor did mentioned once or twice that he allways wanted to be a wanderer, and discover the mistyries of the cosmos  
but didn't you allways wanted to explore space ?"

-"not quite, on my younger years money was a bit of an issue at home so we couldn't allways persue our dreams, originly i   
wanted to be a musican, but for me to persue it we would need to make an huge investment on me, something at the time it was  
impossible, it broke both my heart and my mother that i couldn't persue it, but that night i was watching the stars and i  
heard a comercial, it was the galaxy garrison comercial, with our dear king shiro as it's protagonist, it was really cringy  
but at my young eyes he looked so cool and that tight t-shirt really showing off his muscles i was like 'i want that', from  
that point i research the garrison and i found out the scolarship programs they had and i talked with my parents and i worked  
really hard to get into it"

 

-"oh shiro never told me that" 

-"it was an really embarassing comercial for him aperently, there is a story that shiro got some dirt on the higher ups in the  
garrison and he used it to black mail them into destroying every possible record of it"

-"oh now i want it even more"

-"well considering i was quite a shiro fan, my mom should still have it recorded in theier house somewhere, we allways bring every  
possible memory we can when we move"

-"yes, remaind me to give it to me later, but we got side tracked the selection, how was it"

-"well narti likes to wander through out the universe she has her own team of biology researchers, so she has zero interest in the  
throne, aqua likes to follow in my magic footsteps, she likes to research magic, and as we both know she spends more time in  
neo-altea then at home, she also has zero interst in the throne, ignis on the other hand loves the diplomacy and meet learn  
new cultures but he would rather learn from books and texes, he still idiolizes lotor so he wants to follow in his footsteps  
and become the next galran emperor, so it was an easy pick, the only issue we have is that he has no interes in persue more  
intimate relationships, and considering that he eventualy would need his own heir, well he would still have the kral zera   
if he really doesn't want relationships or kids but this is his choice to make."

-"mom, uncle lance" says alfor as he and aqua aproches them at the balcony"we have an anouncment to make"

-"papa, alfor and i are as of today officialy dateing" aqua says as she intertwines her fingers with alfor

-"oh quiznack" allura says

-"god fuck yes, still got it, pay up lura" lance says

-"did you make a bet of if me and alfor would get together?" aqua says with an embarased tone

-"my dear aqua, it wasn't a bet of if but a bet of when, you two were together allways with a friendship that was allways  
close to more but never that we and allura knew you two would get together eventually" 

-"the difuclt part was get on when, one more month and i would have won" allura says" anyway i'm proud of you two, we were  
the first to know right?"

-"of course mom, we know how much you and uncle lance love romance, well, now it would be father in law lance"alfor says

-"alfor you earn to call me on first name basis, chill, well aqua and alfor both of you are now going fowards into a new path  
where you both will craft together, when lotor asked me to date him that was the start of my happly ever after, and i would like to  
say today will be the begining of the happly ever after for you both, i know it seams it will be easy, but no matter how much  
hardship may apear on the path for the both of you allways talk to each other allways be ther for each other, cuse i know you   
two will be great, today will be a new beginig embrace it and and never lose sight what matters most to you both, go and  
be amazing" lance waves the new couple as they go spread the news and lance can see that the universe just got a bit more  
brighter


End file.
